The Rogue Knight
by Magpie-Detonation
Summary: (Complete) When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage manifests, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all. But one of their own
1. Female? Aye

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Any songs that appear do not belong to me.

**Author's Notes **Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.

- Oh yeah! I have a tendancy to never finish my stories. If I don't come up with another chapter after updating, just bug me or something. ;

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-ACK! I had finished the prologue and everything, but then I go and save over it with the chapter one! STUPID me! Anyways, I'll try and make this newer prologue as good as the other one. -sighs-

-Some parts of this fanfiction may be inaccurate, and I must apologize yet further!... anyways, to the Fanfic!

-Pairing- Tristan/OC or/and Lancelot/OC, whilst the Oc holds an Incredible grudge towards Lancelot.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Prologue; **Female? Aye.

- - -

_**- Alecto, son of Marius Honorius, Speaks -**_

I had heard the bold tales of Arthur and his group of sarmatian knights since I was eight. I was told the great tales of their missions, their heart breaks as other knights of the fabled round table slowly ceased to exist. I was always willing to sit with my mother and listen to the tales of the eight great knights that were sent to serve for Rome, and fight for a country not their own.

I knew each of the eight knights off by heart, though my heart went out mostly to four knights. Arthur, the galliant commander, told to me by my mother as a man of giant stature, and a sword so powerful, if Arthur needed the power to beat an enemy he could will it to break the others sword into meager shards of iron. Tristan, a man that learned scouting from another Knight within the eight knights, dark and mysterious, accompanied bye a female hawk of the hue of upturned earth. Lancelot, a brave man, always on Arthur's right hand side, always armed with two swords, and explained as a man of incredible pride. The Rogue, or Rogue as many called him, a Knight that taught Tristan all he knew of scouting, clad always in black, whether armour or leather clothing, a cloak that hid his features and yet allowed a clear glimpse of his lower jaw, and always accompanied by a raven and ill tempered stallion.

The Rogue had always had my attention however. His mysterious demeanor allowed a misty illusion to surround him and cause many to think of him as a demon of sorts, after all, who allowed a bird of death to ride upon his shoulder? Or rode a steed of large proportions and ill tempered demeanor?

I would ask my mother to tell me stories of the Rogue mostly. I asked her to tell me of how he had become a knight.

When I turned ten, rumors that the Rogue had been banished from the court of Arthur's valliant Knights. Tales of how the Knight became exiled from the ranks of the Knights began to float about, floundering in all their glory as they changed, becoming more and more ridiculous in every way.

I was lucky enough however, to here the story when it first began to float about. Supposedly The Rogue had been banished due to, not following Arthur's orders to escort a group of nuns that were making their way to the Hardian Wall. In the end, the nuns had been attacked, the dozen soldiers and the nuns were slaughtered by the Woads.

My liking for the Rogue began to fade after that incident, and my idolism seemed to cling more thoroughly to the other three knights I had admired from the beginning. It was only strengthened, when, at the age of thirteen, My father journied to the Hardian wall, and I accompanied him. I was privledged a glimpse of Arthur and his six other sarmatian Knights.

When I was thirteen, tales began to linger about the country side, of a black clad figure that moved through the woods, and across the plains of the country, atop a ebony stallion that was hellish and a raven that ate the eyes of those his human companion killed. I knew it was the Rogue, and so did those who spoke of the figure and heard of the rumors from others.

But, of course, The Rogue Knight, became a fable, a myth to scare toddlers and children of eight and nine. Tales such as, '_The Rogue will unleash his raven on you, if you don't behave. ' _ Or, '_If you venture into the woods near the manor, you will be chased down by the Rogue and beheaded.'_ I would laugh when I saw the looks of horror upon the soft cherubic faces of the children as their older brothers and sisters tried to scare them.

I too, began to fade from my belief of the Rogue, for I had never set my own eyes upon him, and he seemed to only be seen by incredibley mind begotten strangers that passed through our manor for a brief moment to buy food and supplies to last them on their further travels. Of course, on my fifteenth year, near the ending of the summer time, my belief of the Rogue was renewed. Especially when the neighs of defiance and protest, of a ill tempered stallion, and the caw of a raven managed to reach my ears...

_**- Alecto finishes -**_

The black clad figure that sat before the gates of Marius Honorius' manor managed to strike questions amidst the Serfs' and Soldiers alike. They would glance at each other quizzically before glancing at the Knight who sat atop the ebony steed, perfectly still and content with his current position. Within his hand, was a bastard sword of tarnished iron and silver. Upon his shoulder sat a large raven, eyes of onyx gazed at the guards, causing one or two of Marius' men to squirm.

One of the soldiers, leaned over the ramparts of the gate and opened his mouth to speak, but alas, a hiss of air was all that was ushered forth from his throat. He coughed slightly before grinning sheepishly at the Knight that sat still below.

"What is your business here, Knight? And your name please....-" He gulped loudly as th hood of the Knight merely lifted slightly to stare back at the dumbfounded Soldier. The Knight's chapped lips cracked into a malicious crooked grin.

" I have a feeling you know who I am. Rogue Knight is what I seem to hear amidst the fires of Romans'. My business? Hmm, to come take something back that belongs to me." The Rogue's voice was crackled, from the lack of use, and seemed oddly cold and malevolent. "A woad."

The soldier gazed at the Rogue before nodding quickly and glancing over to his right towards a young boy, his master's son Alecto. "Where is your father?"

Alecto glanced over the Soldier's shoulder, and glanced quickly back to the soldier himself. "Right here." Came the chilling voice of Marius Honorius. The soldier nodded and pointed to the knight, that sat silent and staring.

"He wishes for the Woad boy."

Marius snarled at the soldier, before he cast a glance to the gate mechanism guard, giving the guard a nod, he stalked to the stairs of the ramparts and walked slowly down to the gate.

As the large gate opened, the Knight's equine moved back slightly, and whickered a protest, the raven fluttered his wings as he tried to keep his balance. In a meager trice, Marius Honorius and a group of a dozen soldiers walked out of the ajar entrance, at the plump man's side, he had a sword attached to his hip, as did every soldier aswell. The knight glanced at every Soldier with his hand firmly planted upon the hilt of his sword, and grinned.

"Your hospitality seems to surpass the Woads it seems." The cracked vocales of the Knight caused Marius to glance at the ground in a guilty manner, yet he soon shook his head and gazed maliciously at the Knight.

"About the Woad boy. I am not in the position to give him back to you-" He was interrupted as the sound of iron of a sword upon the inside of it's sheath echoed through the atmosphere. Marius was greeted with a sword leveled on his throat. A crooked grin was still upon the nearly invisible visage of the Knight.

"Oh, I think you are."

Marius stared, cross eyed at the sword. "If you are to try and kill me Rogue, my archers will have you down in a mere moment." The knight glanced about and eyed the archers which already seemed to have their crossbows aimed at the Knight. Slowly, his arm dropped and he stared at Marius.

"I want the boy."

"No."

"Then I'll fight you for him."

"Soldiers."

The Knight lept from his horse in a moment and slapped the equine's rump, causing the steed to rush away. The raven hopped from the Knight's shoulder and flew after the stallion, landing and perching himself atop the steeds head.

The Knight gripped his bastard sword in both hands, watching the Soldiers as they slowly closed in about him.

- - -

Within ten minutes, half of the soldiers lay upon the ground, either disembowled, decapitated, or cruelly pierced through the stomach to be left to bleed to death. The other half, stood around the Knight, each calling over their shoulder to have more soldiers sent out to help them with the Rogue.

The Knight raised his sword in a gleeful arch, bringing the double bladed, bloodied blade down upon the soldier nearest him. The man cried out in pain as the blade sunk into his ribcage and through to his lungs. Once again, the Rogue raised the blade, but the sound of the atmosphere being disturbed not only by cries of pain and the sound of blades, but bye something else caused the Knight to stop. Pain suddenly blossomed in the palm of the Knight, and his sword dropped to the ground. Another disturbance of the air, and yet another pain bloomed, this one in the back of the Knight's calf. Glancing down at his right hand, the Rogue observed a crossbow bolt sticking through his hand, the head poking through his palm, and the butt jutting out of the back of his hand. He didn't even have to glance at his calf, knowing that the pain there, was also a crossbow bolt.

Then another pain blossomed, in his shoulder, and the Knight gritted his teeth before sinking to his knees.

Head bowed, breathing heavily from the pain of three crossbow bolts, the Knight hardly noticed the sound of the guards scuffling feet as they parted for their employer. Marius. The round man gazed down at the Knight, and chuckled.

"You shall join the Boy, but first, let us gaze upon the Rogue Knight that was banished from Arthur's Round Table." Lifting a knarled appendage, Marius reached out to pull the hood of the Knight's cloak back. The uninjured hand of the Knight snapped up and slapped his hand away. Marius allowed his hand to retreat quickly before he reached forth again and grabbed the butt end of the crossbow bolt that protruded from the shoulder of the Knight. Yanking on it painfully, but not removing it from the puncture, he hissed into and yanked back the hood of the Knight.

Over the collective gasps, and clatter off weapons, a cry of pain issued forth from the Knight's robust chapped lips.

Marius was horrorfied and stepped back quickly, finding himself incredibley disgusted with what had been revealed. "Your.. your a.. your a..-"

The Knight glanced up and interrupted quickly. "A female? Aye.." The Rogue Knight gritted her teeth whilst she spoke.

-** _Alecto Speaks - _**

When the hood of the Rogue Knight was pulled back, I was as shocked as any other person whom had stumbled upon the event. A female! But, I thought they only took males from Sarmatia to become knights? I shook my head and stared with amazement, as did almost everyone else. I planted the woman's image within my mind.

Black hair, pulled back into a loose plait. Strands of black had escaped from her rough life, and a single russet streak marred the shadowy ebony hue, giving her a extremely odd apperance. Gray blue eyes stared out, clouded with pain she was now experienceing. She possessed two scars on her cherubic visage, one that ran from just above her right eyebrow, through her eye, to the middle of her right cheek, and another, that was probably, in the past an incredibley deep knick of a blade, for it ran over the right corner of her pouty robust lips. She was pretty, perhaps she would have been beautiful if her skin had not been marred by the scars of past battles.

There were also, probably more scars under the heavy black armour, leather and cloak, hidden from view from almost everyone, save those who must have had a intimate relation ship in the past.

I took my eyes off of the Rogue for a moment. Gazing at the bricks that created the strong wall about our manor. I tried to turn my thoughts to what my father would do with her, my mind was interrupted bye cries of pain, the neighs of protest from a equine and the cawing of denile from a raven. I glanced back and saw my father have a guard knock the Rogue over her head, causing her to collapse into an unconcious state. Two other men were chasing after the ebony stallion, that reared before he turned entirely about to face them, he then charged them, before veering off and lunging into the forest. The raven was eating away at the lips, and eyes of the dead soldiers that the Rogue had killed. I looked away quickly and ran into the manor, saving my lunch I had recently eaten, from spilling onto the cobbled court yard of our abode.

-**_ Alecto Finishes -_**

Marius stared at the slumped figure of the female Knight. His lips tightened in disgust, and he glanced ominously towards the guards that stood nearbye.

"Take her to the dungeon. Take the Armour to the armoury for someone else. Oh and don't take the bolts out."

****

**Author's Note: **

Yay! My first prologue for the King Arthur Fanfiction! -happy dance-


	2. Don't Touch Them!

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes ** -I Listened to alot of P.O.D. whilst I wrote this chapter.(-cough- alive, will you and sleeping awake mostly) It put me in the mood for the discovery of the Rogue, who's name shall be revealed in this chapter ;.... yeah...

**(**Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.**) **

-**scruffybunny** Thanks for the Review! And I know about how it is only allowing signed in users, but the problem is, I don't know how to fix it -sighs- VV;

-Thanks for the Reviews everyone!!

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-Pairing- Tristan/OC or/and Lancelot/OC, whilst the OC is currently ambiguous towards Lancelot.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter One; ** Don't Touch Them.

- **_The Territory of the Woads _**-

The ebony stallion that rushed through the foliage, was scratched upon his muscular chest, long legs, and sides. The tack that still clung to his sweating body was irritating him, causing him to bump against a tree now and then to relief himself of the burden. The raven atop his head squawked in annoyance, as the stallion rammed his right side against a pine tree, causing a large amount of pine needles to rain down upon the two companions.

It was then, out from behind a tree stepped the powerful leader of the Woads. Merlin. The stallion ceased to rub against the trees, and instead, pricked his pinnas forth and stared with curiousity towards the man. The raven watched aswell, noticing this was a man, who their two legged companion had talked too a mere week ago.

The man held out a knarled hand, ushering the two creatures forth with a small wave of his appendage. Tentativley, the stallion walked forward, his steps slow and stretched out, until he finally reached the man, who lay his knarled hand upon the steed's forehead. Rubbing up and down, the older man slowly removed the tack from the body of the sweating, equine who watched him nervously.

The last piece of tack was the bridle, and slowly, the older man removed that aswell, the raven stepping over the leather strap as it slide out from beneath him. When the stallion felt the mouth piece slide from his mouth, he tossed back his head and neighed loudly. The raven cackled softly atop his cranium and flapped his wings, batting the stallion in the muzzle, and nostrils.

Merlin leaned forth, grasping the stallions head in his hands. The steed tried to move his head from the man's powerful grip, but it seemed unreal, and the stallion knickered in defiance of his capture. Leaning towards the blazing eyes of the ebony equine, he began to whisper, "Watch the roads, watch for the Knights, watch for the day when the dungeon of Marius Honorius is broken. Await, for the moment when your friend is freed. Come to me, and I shall take you to her."

The stallion stared at the man with his large brown occuli. The creature breathed softly, and finally managed to pull his head away from Merlin's grasp. The raven squawked again, in irritation and the stallion brushed past Merlin, and rushed away, kicking up leaves in his mad dash to reach the road, in which he had come from.

- **_Dungeon of Marius Honorius_**, **_ After the Arrival of Arthur and his Knights_** -

The smell was insufferable to the sensitive nostrils of The Rogue. She lay within a cell, submerged in her pain, as it multiplied as the days, and weeks progressed. All Rogue could think about, was the pain, the stench of both death, the wastes from other prisoners, and herself, along with the guilt she felt for her two animalistic companions, and the guilt over the screams of the small boy she had originally came to save, as he was tortured by the prodding hands of the monks.

The Rogue shared her cell with one other, a Woad woman that had defied the advances of Marius Honorius, and in return for her denile, he had had her thrown into the dungeon to rot away and give enjoyment to the supposed 'pure monks'. The Rogue glanced about the small cell, her eyes having adjusted to the dark a a mere hour after she had awakened. The woman whom she shared her cell with, claimed that Rogue had been within a fitful level of unconciousness for an entire day. But, how would the woman be able to tell the difference between night and day, when not a hint of light managed to make it's way into the nearly abyssal antechamber of the dungeon. On occasion, the faint glow from the Monks firey torches, sitting in another room, or torturing a prisoner in another chamber, would softly shed it's light upon the ground. Light was something, that people seemed to scramble for, just as if they would, for food.

The Rogue, sat against the brick wall facing the barred entrance of the cell. She held her sensitive right hand softly within her left, her left leg was slightly extended, the bolt from the crossbow a meager inch from the dirt and hay strewn ground. The butt of the bolt that had hit her shoulder, protruded from her chest and was wedged just beneath her collarbone on her right side. She was in no way indangering her organs, the only cause of death, might be infection if it happened to get bad enough. The Knight stared at the door that held the Monks within, her chapped lips curled in disgust and she shook her head slightly as she heard their faint voices conversing over who to torture next.

The other woman stared at The Rogue, shivering slightly from the coldness of the underground dungeon. The Woad woman seemed incapable of doing anything, her visage was gaunt, hell she was gaunt, a walking carcass, and where she once had tattoos, were scars. The monks had tried to dig some of them from her flesh, and now her legs were a mess of scars, and half images of Woad tattoos. The woman moaned softly as she shifted her position, and continued to stare at The Rogue, her lips parted slightly, and she smiled warmly.

"You are The Rogue Knight of Arthur's Knights." The woman's voice surprised The Rogue, for the woman jumped slightly and stared at the other, before nodding in affirmation.

"I am."

The woman nodded. "I am Guinevere."

The Rogue felt a bit uncertain of giving her name. For she had not heard it in the long five to seven years she had been supposedly exiled. Her true name rolled about on her tongue, and finally it escaped from the pink muscle. "Fenaliy **(fen-ah-lie)**. Or Fen."

Guinevere nodded, and stared towards the ground sadly. "If a knight has been thrown in this dungeon, what hopes do we Woads' have for freedom from this dreadful place?"

Fen, as she was recently revealed as, gazed at Guinever sadly. "We will escape." Fen moved her swollen right hand towards the entrance of their cell. Guinevere caught sight of the bolt protruding from her hand.

"You should have that removed. Here, let me-" As Guinevere scooted closer to Fen, Fen moved her hand away from the seemingly eager woman.

"Don't touch it!"

"It will become infected if you leave the bolt in any longer. Skin will grow around the head maybe, and then you'll have to have the skin cut away to get the bolt out. We can use the small amount of water they bring us to wash it-"

"Them." Fen glanced at her leg, and pointed to her shoulder. Guinevere eyed them warily, before she nodded.

"We'll wrap them in something not dirty and keep them form getting incredibley infected. Chances are, they will get infected, but not overly so." Fen eyed the other woman with curious eyes. She slowly edged her right hand towards the other woman.

"Fine."

Guinevere nodded, before she gently lay her hands upon the bolt. With a quick movement she yanked it out of the woman's flesh, leaving a circular hole in the woman's palm, that if someone were to hold it eye level, they could probably see through almost perfectly shaped while, save for a jagged piece of flesh, or the whiteness of two bones that allowed her fingers movement, and which, the bolt had gone between. Fen cried out in pain, causing other prisoners to glance towards the cell with the two woman. A loud ripping sound soon followed the cry, and Guinevere wrapped a piece of slightly dirt dirtied clothe to the other woman's injured hand. Fen started breathing heavily as Guinevere reached for the bolt on her calf. Guinevere yanked that out aswell, before she wrapped that up aswell, as blood began to freely flow from Fen's calf. Fen gritted her teeth and hit the brick wall with her uninjured hand. She cursed loudly, but, her thoughts were interrupted as another pain burst through her, this one in her shoulder. She cursed loudly, and heard yet another ripping sound as Guinevere began to weave an incredibley long piece of fabric about her shoulder. She moved it about her arm, and chest, making sure the bandage would not move or fall off.

"There." Guinevere sat back, and Fen leaned her head up against the wall, closing her eyes and breathing more so heavily then she had during the second bolt being removed.

"We'll wash them soon. The Monks prepare our nourishment."

Fen laughed softly, opening her eyes and turning her cranium to allow her eyes to rest upon Guinevere. "Thank you."

Guinevere inclined her head slightly, before blushing and moving back to her original spot.

- - -

The scent of death hit Arthur's nostrils, with a sickening blow. The Roman Knight almost gagged up his lunch when, he caught sight of a female in a cell. He hadn't yet allowed his gaze to fall upon the other woman. The other who was in a deep fever and was silently thrashing about in her dreams. Arthur cut the chains that held the two woman within, his gaze was firmly locked with the Woad womans. Lancelot came up behind Arthur, catching sight of the fevered woman. He stepped past Arthur, causing the awake woman to shrink back into her corner and stare at the two men suspiciously. Lancelot stooped down, and placed his hand upon the thrashing woman's brow.

"Her fever is high. Incredibley so." Arthur glanced at Lancelot, and for the first time, realized the woman. He glanced back and forth between the two woman, before motioning to Lancelot to take the fevered woman outside.

- - -

Fen felt herself being lifted from the uncomfortable ground. A moan escaped her lips and she clutched the chest of the person who had managed to get her off of the ground. She clenched her eyes tightly together and cringed as her saviours body was squeezed against her sore shoulder and hand. As he pressed more firmly against her, she let out a yelp and almost caused the man to drop her from surprise. Slowly, Fenaliy opened her eyes and glanced upwards towards the being who had freed her from her 'The will of God' cell. She blinked several times, as her eyes ran across the man's familiar features.

Fen shook her head, trying to rid herself of the annoying, heart aching illusion of Lancelot. She grasped his cloaked chest more firmly, and breathed in deeply through her nostrils. She shook her head, slightly, before her eyes widened in surprise. What if, what if it is Lancelot.. and not the fever, she thought, before glancing up again. The man was staring down at her.

Lancelot found the woman oddly familiar, of course, her familiarity was hinted at, for he could not decipher he exact apperance under the grime and blood that was caked to her pale skin. Her pain clouded, blue eyes were filled with her thoughts, and for a moment, he thought he saw her contemplating whether she knew him or not.

He stooped down, and allowed her to roll from his grasp. The woman let out a gasp as her right shoulder hit the ground first and Lancelot's brows furrowed together in a quizzical manner. He laid his hand upon her left shoulder and motioned to a peasant. "Water." he said briefly before glancing back at the woman. "Are you hurt miss?"

The slight nod, brought his attention to her shoulder, and right hand. A hole appeared in her leather jerkin near the shoulder, and her hand was bound in a bloody clothe. He also noticed the swell of her pant calf, hinting at bandages beneath the clothing. The peasant soon returned with a wineskin filled with crystalline water, Lancelot nodded his thanks before he placed his hand behind the woman's head, tilting her head to meet the tilting mouth of the wineskin.

As the water rushed from the skin and into the woman's mouth, she sipped more eagerly, and the clouded look from her eyes began to dissipate into a nothingness.

"You.. you are Lancelot, yes?" Her voice surprised Lancelot, and he quickly pulled the drink away from her closed lips, making sure that no water was wasted. Lancelot nodded, and stared at her..

"Rest, we shall talk later." The woman stared at him, her lips moving as she looked for the words to tell him, she knew him, that she was Fen, or The Rogue as they had called her. She slowly nodded as he eyed her, his stare telling her to rest in the most unpleasant manner.

"Fine." As Fen felt herself lifted from the ground and carried towards a wagon, which Guinevere and a small boy, were being loaded onto, she felt a sense of relief flood through her body, overwhelming her senses and causing her eyes to shut in defeat as dreams of her fellow knights flooded into her mind's eye.

**Author's Note:**

Uugh, hmm, I'm not so sure if this chapter is all that great, but hey, everything gets under way in the next chapter. Read and Review!


	3. The Dangerous Echo

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! -huggles all reviewers- -cough- Anyways, the knights will soon find out who she really is! And the most freuqently asked questions shall be answered! (One again, P.O.D and Agent Provocateur helped me get in the mood)

Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-Pairing- Tristan/OC or/and Lancelot/OC, whilst the OC is currently ambiguous towards Lancelot.

- Romance shall start in Chapter Three. Sorry for Delay!

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Two; **The Dangerous Echo

Within the first five hours since the caravan had set off from Marius' estate, people had slowly gone into the rythm of movement. Sure, a straggler here or there, would fall behind the caravan, rest for a moment's time, and when coaxed to stand, would refuse with the shake of their head, and wave of their calloused hands. It was usually the older people, the elders that had agreed to move with the Knights' and others who were younger. Slowly, the group of story tellers of old age began to dwindle to a meager amount of three, two, and then one.

It was expected of course, infact, the chilling temperature that they travelled through, only seemed to drop in a desperate attempt to claim the lives of young and old. Fortunately the young ones were spared and the old slowly crippled away.

Fenaliy sat within the wagon for the surviving prisoners of Marius Honorius. Each of the three prisoners had been cared for, either washed, their wounds dressed or allowed to change into something more suitable for the trip rather then tattered, flea infested clothing they had been originally clothed in. Within the female knight's hands, she held a clothe, damp and slightly smudged with dirt as she worked at her grime and blood covered visage that was unfamiliar when dirty. She scrubbed, and scrubbed, feeling filthier then she ever had. She felt as if the dirt and blood had sunk deeply into her pores, dying her skin to an unpleasant shade of reddish brown that was unevenly colored.

She was oblivious to everything, even the cold air was it wafted gently against her bare skin, as the wagon flap was thrown aside and in came Arthur. His eyes, however, immediatelyt locked with that of Guinevere, and didn't seem to even move towards the woman whom sat alone. The Knight.

Arthur moved forth slowly, stepping over the many furs strewn across the rocking flooring of the wagon. He glanced cautiously at the sleeping boy, Dagonet at his side, asleep. Arthur's eyes soon moved to Fen, and he eyed her curiously. He had heard the names of the two others, Lucan the Boy, and the Guinevere. This woman however, had refrainded from mentioning her name, and had merely stared at Arthur with eyes ablazing with emotions, and Arthur felt as if he had seen a sense of familiarity, and that was why perhaps she had not mentioned her dubbeth.

When he had asked Guinevere, she had merely shaken her head and said '_I cannot tell you, if she does not wish to tell you herself.'_

Arthur had become increasingly annoyed with his ignorance of the woman's name. He had gone to Lancelot, and Dagonet, asking for the knowledge, yet both had merely shaken their heads and found themselves admitting to finding the female familiar.

Yet, now, when his eyes came across the cleansliness of her body, he felt a incredibley strong surge of familiarity as the other knights had explained. Flashes of memories passed through his mind, simple images, yet enough to make him remember who this woman was.

_**- Flash Back -**_

_Eight Knights rode abreast, each clad in their battle armour as they rode calmly through the country side, across an open stretch of land. Bors, was laughing heartily at a Joke that Lancelot had cracked about one of their own. Fenaliy, the only lady Knight. _

_**- End Flash Back -**_

"Fen?" He asked softly, his eyes falling upon the form of the woman whom scrubbed at her face with a extremely dirty clothe. The woman stopped, the clothe falling from her hands and gently falling to her lap. The woman's eyes, silverish blue searched out the being whom had spoken her name. Her eyes fell upon Arthur and she rose a brow.

"Yes Arthur?" So calmly, she spoke. It irked Arthur to the point where his face began to beat read with annoyance.

"This entire time! This entire time you didn't tell us your name! Why not?!" He continued to stand in the middle of the wagon, finding his feet firmly planted in the middle of the swaying oxen drawn vehicle.

Fen pursed her lips in a irritating way to that of Arthur, he scowled as she looked up at the ceiling before her eyes finally leveled on Arthur once again. She rested her right hand upon her lap, bandaged, and slightly red from the blood that was still trying to dry and block off the flow of blood. "It must have crossed my mind. Oh, yes, um, perhaps is was the fact that, nearly seven years ago-"

Arthur immediately interrupted her. "No! You left on your own free will. Do not use the stories that have been made up over the years influence why you didn't tell me, or anyone for that matter, your name! Your Identity!"

Guinevere, who had been watching the exchange the entire time suddenly cast a sharp stare at Fen. "What?" She said softly. Disbelief was evident in her voice. "You left? You weren't exiled?" Fen and Arthur both swivelled their angered stares towards Guinevere, who in turn, stared quizzically, and yet angerly towards Fen. "You mean all the stories of your banishment were lies? The Nuns? The.. The.. everything that had to do with your exile was.. a lie?"

Arthur glanced at Fen, who stared at Guinevere. The Lady Knight slowly nodded. "I was never exiled."

"Then. Then why did you leave? Why leave the gallant round table of Arthur's Knights?"

Fen turned her gaze sheepishly towards her hands. "The tales of my cold, collect manner were true. I.. I left because, over the years I slowly became more and more distant from them. One of the men we were serving for a singular mission, had found out about me being female. He told Arthur, and Arthur, who already knew I was a female-"

"What?" Guinevere cut in yet again.

"Arthur and the knights knew I was a female. I would only wear the cloak about the Hardian wall, but when the eight of us were alone, out in the forest or some place other, I removed my hood and allowed the sun, or moon, or air to touch my skin for once. I must say however, at the beginning, they were a bit reluctant of me being a female and a Knight."

Guinevere nodded, her anger seeming to dissipate as the story of Fenaliy and the Knights' progressed slowly and casually.

"Anyways," Fen continued, "Arthur said 'That is proposterous! Rogue is a male, we have seen him uncloaked many times, he merely wishes to hide the scars he possesses from a child hood accident.' When the man asked, if he could see me without my cloak on, Arthur told a tale of me heading out to escort a group of Nuns from their convent to the Hardian Wall. I was ignorant of the plan, and so I showed up an hour later, with out a group of Nuns. The man we served began to spread a rumor that I had ignored Arthur's direct orders, and I finally became so fed up with it, and slowly became more distant from the others, so... I left." Guinevere stared at Fen, expecting her to continued, but she finally just nodded, and glanced at the ground in thought.

Arthur however, was not done with his rage and plopped down upon the floor of the wagon and glared at Fen. "Why didn't you tell us Fen? Why not?"

Fen stared at him before a crooked grin appeared across her visage. "It would have been more exciting to have you realize who I was."

Arthur scowled. Then remembered why he was here. "Oh yes.. I was told you have injuries Fen. May I see them."

The woman seemed reluctant, but eventually nodded and tugged at the sleeve of her shirt, he pulled it down over her shoulder exposing the red wound upon her shoulder from the bolt. She bent slightly forth and tugged at her pant leg, bringing her pant leg up past her calf, exposing the swollen, punctured calf. She finally lifted her bandaged hand and waved it around. "That's how Marius managed to get me. An unfair fight If I must say so. Bolts at a duel, who would 'ave thought." She chuckled slightly, wincing from her shoulder.

Arthur sighed heavily and glanced between the two woman, his gaze finally resting once more upon Fenaliy. "You know I will tell the other Knights." Fen nodded, and sat more so up then she had in the beginning. She began to push herself up with her uninjured hand, before she found Arthur's hand pushing her back down. "No Fen. Don't get up until your wounds are accepting it." The lady Knight scowled.

Arthur nodded to Guinevere, before he stood up and in turn nodded to Fen. He cast a glance at Dagonet. "Tell him will you Fen?" He cast a glance at Fen, finding the woman nodded in response.

* * *

She felt the sudden silence first, rather then heard it. The pulsing sense of loss, and demise filled Fen's veins, causing the lady Knight to struggle to stand up. It was then, her ears heard the sound of the drums, the dangerous sound that echoed ever so effortlessly about the forestry, about the precipice, about the ravine. It was then, that Fen heard the horses outside begin to jerk about, snort in their sudden discomfort that the sound caused them.

The woman finally managed to push herself from the uncomfortable floor boards, and wobbled painfully towards the flap of leather that guarded the entrance to the inside of the wagon. Guinevere cast Fen a glance of curiousity, but the other woman merely brought her finger to her lips and finally managed to get to the flap. She leaned heavily against the wall siding of the wagon and breathed in laboured breaths. With the last once of her strength she pushed the flap aside, and was greeted with a blast of cold air. Fen grinned as the cold air washed over her features, soothing the pains from her leg, shoulder and hand.

The strong voice of Arthur, managed to reach her ears. "Tristan ride ahead." Fen grinned, so, Tristan was using the skills she had graced him with before leaving. She smiled and hopped from the wagon, stumbling slightly as pain shot up her leg, and caused her to whimper slightly. The sound of horse hooves hitting the snow caused her to glance up, only to find Tristan nearing the wagon. He eyed her cautiously, his dark eyes searching hers, before recognition flashed through his occuli.

"Fen?" He said softly. She smiled and nodded, wincing once again. "What.. What?"

She waved her hand slightly and walked slowly along with the slowly moving wagon. "Tristan, Arthur sent you ahead. Shouldn't you follow your commander's words?" The dark man glanced back, near the end of the caravan, where Arthur sat astride his horse chatting idly with Lancelot. Tristan glanced back quickly and grinned sharply.

"Yeah, well. I'll be back when I return." He smiled, and rose his forearm, the brown hawk upon his forearm crooned softly towards Fen, who grinned in return and cooed softly back. Tristan frowned slightly, and glanced at Fen. "What happened to that damned bird and horse of yours?"

Fen cast her gaze to the ground and sighed heavily. "God only knows. The poor beasts probably fled to the forest after I was shot down by those damned archers of Marius'. I hope they find me. Or I them."

Tristan nodded, and looked at his bird,he mumbled soft words of scouting to the old female hawk, before gently tapping her under the beak and flinging his forearm into the air, causing the bird to lift off from his arm. Tristan turned his gaze quickly back to Fen. "Get some rest.." He clicked his tongue and urged his horse foreward quickly, after the brown avian.

* * *

((this part was annoying to write. I wrote it like seven times and yet, I find myself stuck with this part, so if it sucks. sorry.))

The soft downy snow that fell upon the world, sent many of the travelers to their wagons to sleep that night. However, as most would settle down and not allow themselves to get up until morning, Guinevere and Fen dressed in cloaks to venture out into the world. Guinevere to seek the guidance of Merlin, and to lure Arthur into the meeting, and Fen, to ask the assistance of Merlin to find her equine and avian companions.

The two woman slowly crept from their wagon, stepping over the small form of Lucan, and Dagonet who lay curled up beside him. Guinevere quickly lept from the wagon, and assisted Fen down. The two females cast glances about themselves, searching for any whom might oppose their discision to wander off. Fen's eyes grazed the slight form of Lancelot, she smiled slightly, before she cast a glance at Guinevere, and nodded. "Let us go." Fen said softly.

As Guinevere had hoped, Arthur did manage to follow them. Or, more likely, follow Guinevere in his mad daze to find out where she snuck off to. Fen managed to stay hidden in the shadows long enough for Arthur to pass her bye without noticing her pressence. As soon as Arthur managed to pass her, Fen stepped out behind him, and walked silently in tow.

As the small group of three came to a small clearing, Guinevere halted and turned on her heel, smiling at Arthur, and then finally over his shoulder to Fen. The Lady Knight smirked and nodded back in a small salute. It was then, that Arthur's eyes became undazed and he realized that a fourth being stood nearbye. Merlin, Arthur thought coldly, he turned on Guinevere.

"You tricked me! You lured me here."

Guinevere sighed heavily, and shook her head slowly. "No Arthur-"

"Artorius Castas..." Merlin grunted, causing the Knight to swivell his attention back to Merlin. But, as it were, Merlin's gaze was fitted upon Fen, who shifted nervously under the stare, and managed to gaze back in the most peculiar manner which revealed her discomfort. "Fenaliy.. Rider of black Maximus, and Scout of black Marcus."

Fen perked up, the names of her two companions rushing through her mind, and causing her to step forth slightly. "Where are they?"

"They will come on when the sky brightens in the morning, just before you are to leave with the caravan." Fen nodded softly, before smiling crookedly. She stepped forth and embraced the older man, causing Arthur and Merlin to jump slightly in surprise at the Female Knight's sudden affectionate behaviour towards another human being.

Fen quickly ended the embrace, and stepped back quickly, ignoring the sharp cries of pain from her leg, that still however, gave her a limp. "Good bye, Arthur, Guinevere. Merlin. I shall depart and leave your business to you."

* * *

Awakened by the soft caressing warmth of the sun's rays upon her pale cheeks, Fen opened her eyes and glanced about, finding herself positioned against a tree near the wagon she was supposed to originally sleep in. Around her, lay blankets, covered in the soft, fluffy, ivory snow that seemed to add warmth, to her body. She glanced around, revelling in the warmth that she had acquired over the night. Her eyes ventured towards the lean-too like shelter, where Dagonet and Lucan slept huddled into a large ball of blankets. She stared, her lips set in a neutral line, yet her cheeks twitched slightly with her true emotions. She was happy for Dagonet, for the man had always been different then the other Knights, he needed some form of entity to take care for.

Her eyes moved across the other wagons, running over the huddled forms of people, and animals alike. It was then her eyes caught sight of Marius Honorius, speaking to his Soldiers, in a hushed voice, and occasionally glancing at both Dagonet, and Fen. The female Knight pushed herself from the uncomfortable position upon the ground and stood up. Her wounded leg and shoulder complained thoroughly as she hobbled towards Dagonet and Lucan.

The soldiers then stuck, four of them ran at the sleeping Dagonet, one grabbing the small form of Lucan and flinging the small boy towards Marius who in turn began to stumble back, the other three started to kick at Dagonet who had been roused when Lucan was stollen from his arms. Fen, cried out when she found herself in the middle of the mess, and immediately lundged forth, grabbing one of the short swords from the scabbard of a soldier who was kicking at Dagonet. She unsheathed it quickly and plundged the tip in the base of the Soldier's neck, causing him to drop to the ground as his crimson vitae began to bubble from his lips.

She heard another of the Soldiers come rushing up behind her, and she quickly spun about on her heel, and planted the sword into the Soldier's armoured stomach, She pushed it in deeper, causing the man to gasp and begin to slam the flat sides of his own sword against Fen's sides. His eyes finally rolled up in his head and he slumped foreward on her sword. Fen pushed his body off of the short sword and whipped around only to find Bors come riding up upon his own equine, bellowing a war cry and brandishing his own sword.

"Don't do anything, or I'll slit his throat-" Marius was interrupted, as the sound of an arrow rushing through the atmosphere hit the ears of many. Marius let out a small cry as a arrow protruded from his right lung. The man wheezed softly, and stared into oblivion, and he finally fell over, releasing the small boy who ran towards Dagonet nearly in tears. Fen turned on her heel and caught sight of Guinevere loosing yet another arrow, which was planted at the feet of a Soldier. Lancelot and Arthur stood behind the woman, and Fen could only laugh slightly to herself.

"What a wake up call." She said aloud, causing Bors and Dagonet to shake their heads at the woman.

* * *

"What a wake up call." Her words entered Lancelot's mind, and he stared at the female, with a sense of admiration at how well she had taken the events of the morning. He sheathed his swords, as Arthur forced the Soldiers to swear themselves under Arthur's command.

Lancelot chuckled at the sight of the Soldiers cowering before Arthur, and that was the moment he saw Tristan come riding out of no where, upon the rump of his stead, rested a crossbow, and behind him, a ebony stallion with a raven atop it's cranium followed him, without lead, and completely tacked in black leather, and silver steel tack. The scout immediately wandered over to the woman, whom he had rescued, the horse and avian were familiar, he knew them, for they had once belonged to Fenaliy. He shook his head, but of course, their were alot of black horses and ravens that managed to accompany each other. Weren't there? He glanced at the woman, and noticed how the woman thanked Tristan with a crooked grin Fen had used every day, when the eight knights were still together, to scare Galahad into submission.

"Fen?" He whispered softly.. "Fen."

* * *

Arthur found that most eyes were upon the mysterious woman whom had helped save Dagonet's and Lucan's life. Tristan, giving her the ebony equine and avian was curious enough to draw a couple of whispers from both Knights and the peasants whom they escorted. Dagonet and Bors were laughing at the quote the woman had spoke a meager couple moments before, and the Roman Commander felt, that those two Knights held a sense of familiarity about the woman already, she was, after all,, familiar.

The Commander stepped forth, and walked calmly up to Bors and Dagonet. He looked about, and motioned Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan to come into a small circle. He finally gestured to Fen to accompany them, and so she hobbled over aswell, and smiled at each Knight in turn. When she reached Galahad, the cruel crooked grin appeared and caused the younger Knight to jump back slightly.

Each Knight, that did not know the woman's identity, and having saw this exchange, glanced sharply at Fen. "Fen?" They all whispered in unison, and the woman could only nod, the grin rushing from her visage quickly. She sighed heavily, and looked at each of the Knight's.

"Aye. 'Tis I." The woman's cracked voice, confirmed the truth even more so.

* * *

**Author's Note: Blargh. Not happy about this chapter. VV; Took me about five hours to write. Pretty long compared to the other chapters. I think I'll do a vote over which of the two Knight's Fen should fall for. -might rewrite chapter- **


	4. Lies of the Lady

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes **-I Listened to alot of P.O.D. whilst I wrote this chapter.(-cough- alive, will you and aleeping awake mostly) It put me in the mood for the discovery of the Rogue, who's name shall be revealed in this chapter ;.... yeah...

Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.

-** Just2Spooky - **Actually, Occuli was a word that Roleplayers seem to use, and originally comes from Occular.

-Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I will definately take your votes to mind. ;

- I have also changed my name to Detonate-Saint rather then Detonate-Raelyn

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-Pairing- Tristan/OC or/and Lancelot/OC, whilst the OC is currently ambiguous towards Lancelot.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Three; **Lies of the Lady

* * *

She rode behind the other Knights, reining in beside a wagon here or there to speak to the people that sat within, or whom actually drove the wagon itself. The ill tempered stallion however, was quiet in the time his two legged companion rode him. The ebony raven sat perched upon the woman's shoulder, cooing softly in both the woman's and the stallion's ear. Fenaliy found herself most sought out after, by the lad Alecto. He would ride up, upon a silver coated steed and request of her, to tell the tales of her adventures as a Knight, both hated, loved, and feared.

Fen found this most irritating, and would eventually ride off with a good excuse as to, having to heed nature's call. Of course, Fen would then find herself, after about ten minutes, once again being nagged at by the youth. She rode, listened, nodded once, shook her head twice, answered with a yes, explained a tactic quickly, and finally, would ride away with the same excuse as before.

It was on the tenth time the day that Marius Honorius was killed, that Fen snapped when the most ridiculous of questions was sprouted forth from the mouth of Alecto.

"So, have you any feelings for any of the male Knights?" Fen had glanced at him, before snarling viciously.

"Go meddle in the business of your mother's skirts boy. My patience is wearing thin, and even if I am wounded, I can still wield a sword." After the small outburst, the lad had gapped at her, before quickly turning his horse about, and riding off, daring to glance back at the female Knight. Fen merely stared ahead, her back to his saddened gaze.

Fen heard the sound of another horse approaching, and she thought it was Alecto once more to come and torture, but, instead of his curious voice reaching her ears, she found that Lancelot's voice managed to caress her eardrums instead.

"Same old Fen.. Aren't you? Always pushing the advances of male's away." Lancelot chuckled softly, and Fen glared angerly at him.

"Alecto, was actually questioning me about my adventures. Not asking me to marry him Lancelot." Her cracked voice whipped harshly against him, Lancelot blanched and stared at Fen.

"Oh."

"Just because, you know I will refuse you Lancelot, doesn't mean, you have to build your hopes up with fickle lies." She laughed, harshly, coldly. It stung his pride and Lancelot merely turned his head foreward, catching a glance of her now and then out of the side of his eye. Fen glanced at him, before her lips curled slightly, she shook her head, and kicked her horse on, leaving Lancelot gazing after her retreating back.

* * *

She rode alone once again, near the back of the caravan, listening intently to the dangerous sounds of the Saxon drums as they pursued the group of Knights, and people they were burdened to escort. On occasion, Fen would stop, listen to the mixed sounds of people chattering, beating drums, and even the raucous laughter of Bors as he, Galahad, Gawain and Dagonet joked about the Saxons.

Fen heard someone trot their sweet tempered equine towards Fen, she felt the soft, curious gaze of Alecto, and stubbornly, forced her gaze upon him. The boy shifted nervously upon his steed, and watched Fen with a expectance. She merely stared at him, a neutral expression gracing her features. She slowly cocked her head to the side, and clicked her tongue, causing her steed to move forth. Alecto followed her, perhaps a foot behind her, on her right.

"The tales of the Nuns? The Escort? Tell them to me." Fen cast a nervous glance at the young man, and sighed, she continued on, ignoring his request. "Well, tell me some tale! I have heard so many tales over the years I do not know which is truth and which is a meager fable-"

"As it should be." She turned on her saddle, shifting her weight to catch the gaze of Alecto. "The tales of the Rogue Knight, are all lies! I never escorted a group of Nuns! I never was banished! I never tried to eat a man's lips off, nor do I collect the ears of those I kill! My horse does not cause the ground to shake when he gallops, my raven does not sing in latin, greek, or roman. I do not stalk the night preying on children! Nor do I decapitate their heads from their bodies! I am mortal, not some immortal fiend searching for redemption! Alecto, Son of Marius Honorius, your entire life, you have heard lies of me, and my two companions. We are just as easily destroyed as any other being." Her words lashed at Alecto, breaking his heart.

So his child hood hero had been a fake. Built up and up bye the rogue-hero-hungry people of Great Britan. He stared at her, his eyes beginning to tear up, and he slowly averted his gaze from the side of her visage.

"So? It was all a lie? None of it true?" The hopefulness in the young man's voice touched Fen to a point. She glanced nervously at him and nodded in affirmation.

"All, but the cloak, but the tales of I teaching Tristan his scouting skills. Those things are true. My horse is ill tempered when it comes to anyone, but the knights, and my raven does eat the more succulent parts of a dead human's visage. Of course, the amount of years I have been wandering alone are true aswell." Alecto nodded and sighed heavily, reining his horse back slightly, allowing the woman Knight to continue on her way, with the caravan.

* * *

Her back was turned to all the other Knight's, she sat at her own fire, her steed laying upon his side, back towards the fire. The raven sat atop the slowly rising and falling side of the equine. Fen held in her hand a piece of rabbit meat, which she had managed to steal from Gawain's roasting spit, her injured hand was craddled in her lap, gripping as tightly as she could, to the black fabric of the cloak that Marius' wife had lent her. She reveled in the warmth and sighed contently.

The sound of snow crunching beneath the feet of a two legged being, reached Fen's ears, causing the woman to turn slightly, and glance over her shoulder. Her gaze came into contact with Lancelot's own flickering eyes.

"You seem lonely." She stated softly, eyeing the piece of rabbit in Fen's hands. "Where did you get that?"

"Gawain." She stated stiffly. "And, I am not lonely. I have two companions, that is all I need."

Lancelot eyed her carefully, before sitting down beside her.

"Of course, you can always invite yourself." She glanced sharply at Lancelot, causing him to lean over slightly and snatch a small sliver of rabbit meat from Fen's greasy finger tips.

"Of course." He said, as he threw the piece of meat into his mouth. The two sat in silence for a moment, Fen angerly shooting daggers as Lancelot, whilst the man merely stared into the flames. His gaze however, finally moved towards Fen, and he cleared his throat slightly before speaking. "Arthur spoke with Alecto after you had. The young boy was complaining about how crushed he was, that his child hood hero turned out to be a fraud and a woman."

Fen's eyes never ceased to shoot daggers. "And I guess Arthur tried to stick up for me? Saying those rumors had been started by people that never truely knew the entire story." She rose her eyebrows.

Lancelot sighed heavily. "Fen."

"And I suppose, he also began telling all the half truths? About the things I had told the kid, were not true! Aaggh."

"Fen. Most of it is true. You aren't one hundred percent loved, nor hundred percent hated. The kid merely finds you a neutral hero or villain that he finds himself drawn to. You have to much charisma for your own good." Lancelot laughed, and was soon joined by Fen. Her cracked voice, seemed softer when she laughed, more feminime, than it would be normally.

"Lancelot. What is it that you want?" She gazed at the fire, her eyes unmoving, never glancing at his in turn.

"Can't I just, sit and speak with someone I haven't seen in a litte more then eight to nine years?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing the woman to wave him off with the flick of her wrist. Her hand fell upon the short sword that she had taken from the soldier earlier that day. "Nice weapon." Lancelot pointedly pointed towards the sword, resting within it's sheath. "Though, whatever happened to that beautiful bastard you had?"

Fen darted him a look. "I would think Marius had taken it from me the moment I was shot down. Of course, it, being such a fine work of metal." She grinned crookedly. "He would have kept it for himself, and if I am not mistaken, Alecto or his mother knows where it might be! Of course, same with my armour. After all, who comes across black tinted steel? It is not very regular!"

Lancelot chuckled, but it was quieted as the sound, and steady beat of the saxon drums echoed through his skull. His eyes darted to the sky, and he grimaced. "You might need it sooner then Arthur thinks. We have a chance of coming into extremely close range of the Saxons. I just hope it isn't tomorrow. Or tonight for that matter. I would rather sit infront of this fire, with a beautiful woman, rather then be a gallant knight and strike down my enemy tonight."

Fen chuckled softly and glanced at the stallion that still lay upon his side in the most dog-like manner. "I had thought you stupid Lancelot. But, now that you are saying my horse is a beautiful woman, makes my suspicions even more correct."

Lancelot shook his head. "I thought you smart Fen, I guess I was wrong. A beautiful woman, but no brains."

Fen reached over, and hit Lancelot playfully over the head. "You are the most flirtatious man, I have met!" The two laughed playfully, causing glances to travel their way from the fire that Gawain, Galahad and Dagonet shared. They all shook their heads, whilst the two continued to laugh.

The two soon ceased to loudly laugh their delight, and stared each other in the eye. Lancelot leaned closer, and eyed, for once in a long time, Fen's apperance. Her pouty, robust lips, her high cheek bones, delicately dressed in a pale complexion that was marred from a mere two scars. A beauty mark, extremely light in color lay near the left corner of her upper lip. Her eyebrows were delicately arched, her left eyebrow was sliced into two, by white scar tissue. Her silverish grey eyes were alluring, calling to him to lay his lips upon hers. His mind could only imagine the body that lay beneath the armour, and cloak.

"Lancelot?" He was interrupted from his thoughts. He realized that Fen and himself were inches apart. Their breath mingled together, dancing across eachother's faces before drifting off into night. "Lancelot what are you doing? Do I have a smudged of grease on my cheek or something?" She rubbed at her cheeks, and Lancelot chuckled onced again.

"No." He spoke softly, his voice slightly husky, and incredibley different. Fen gazed at him, watching his eyes as they flickered with a lust. She rose a brow, and once again found Lancelot's face incredibley close to hers. "I want to... Kiss you Fenaliy. Fen." He leaned closer, closer, and just as his lips were to lay upon her's, to taste her sweetness, the woman turned her head to the side, causing him to kiss her cheek rather then her lips.

"I um.. Must go Lancelot. I am going to go ask Alecto for my sword and armour. Um.. Good Night." She nearly jumped up, leaving Lancelot dumbfounded and confused. He was in shock. It passed quickly as he watched her retreating form, nearing Alecto and his mother's wagon. He cursed loudly. Jumping up, and stomping his foot into the snow covered ground. Many people cast their gazes in his direction, some silent, whilst others whispered.

"Damn it.."

* * *

Tristan had watched the exchange, and had found himself gripping the dagger in his hand tightly, as he hoped Fen would turn away from Lancelot. When she had, he had thanked the gods of Sarmatia, and yet cursed himself for wishing such a thing upon his lifetime friend and companion. His mind burned with a slight guilt, and yet he shook it off as she watched Fen limp on her bad leg, towards Alecto's wagon. His gaze soon turned back to the fire, watching Lancelot as he strode away, towards his own, lonely, womanless fire. Tristan shook his head, finding it humorous as the conversation from a couple days before entered his mind.

_**-Flash back -**_

_"The first thing I shall do, when I get home. Is find a beautiful sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain had stated, matter-of-factly. Bors had let loose his raucous laugh, slapping Gawain cheerfully on the back._

_"Beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left?" _

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Tristan grinned. It was funny, how they had spoken of such things, as if Fen had left their minds all together. She was beautiful, no one could doubt that. Perhaps not, strike dead gorgeous as most would like, she could have been, if the scars had not marred her. And the best part. She was Sarmatian. Tristan had no doubt that Bors was feeling a bit on the odd side about his comment to Gawain. And he had no doubt that Gawain was going to bug Bors about it sooner or later.

Tristan glanced back at his fire, as he realized that Fen had glanced his way on her way back to her fire, in her arms she carried pieces of her armour. Bye the looks of it, he felt she would have to do more then just one trip.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hahaha, I did my first romance! bwahahaha. Anyways, -cough- I would love some feedback on how I wrote it. Not positive about it, but hey, I feel great about this chapter. Better then I did for the last one.

-I also listened to the beginning of School fo Hardknock - P.O.D. alot during this chapter.

Anyways, read and review!

**[X] **Next **[X]**

Cerdic gets his first glimpse of The Rogue Knight alone! Well, actually with Tristan, but hey! Fen looses something important to her(not going to say what!), and Cynric is promised a prize if they are to beat Arthur and his Knights! Lancelot becomes more and more obsessed with the Rogue Knight as the journey to Hardian wall progresses.


	5. You Can Have Anything I want Her

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes **(Current Soundtrack for my Writing Inspiration)

(P.O.D - LIT - Linkin Park - Evanescence - Red Tape(was on underworld))

-Not sure if I actually Did justice to the character Tristan and his personality -shruggs- sorry if I didn't. -sighs- I am also aware that I am prolonging everything -grins- oh wel..

-I actually got all the way to Chapter Four! WOOT! Anyways, this chapter was okay to write, not the worst not the best. -shruggs-. Considering how, I got the Saxon Scouts and the Scout Knights to meet slightly! Anyways.. More of Tristan then there was in the past chapters. But, Lancelot still has a high hold over the romance factor in this fanfiction. -sorry all Tristan lovers!- Maybe another story.. Unless Tristan wins. You never know. The tabs may switch in this chapter or the next bwahahah. -waddles off to write the fanfic-

Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.

-Thanks for the Reviews everyone!!

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-Pairing- Tristan/OC or/and Lancelot/OC, whilst the OC is currently ambiguous towards Lancelot.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Four; **You can have Anything. I want her

* * *

_'Have you no compassion Rogue?' The lone woman huddled upon the ground, protecting her dead child's body within the forestry, just beyond that of a Roman farm. The boy child's head had been severed from his body. His neck still steamed from the heat that emanated forth from his inner reaches. The woman had heard the hellish neighs of a equine, had come running and found her son's head in the hand of a fairy tale. The Rogue Knight. _

_The Rogue steadied, their horse, the hellish steed whinniing his aggitation. Clutched tightly within the right hand of the Rogue, was a pale boy's head. Brown locks, was what the ghoulish Knight held tightly, the boy's mouth was ajar, his eyes white, and rolled into the upper most reaches of his skull. "Compassion? I? Have you not heard the tales young mother? The tales that are to frighten children into their beds! I am the Knight, that takes the heads of those children who seak trouble in the dark hours of the night. You have no compassion young mother! Allowing your son to venture after dark is a terrible thing to do." The knight laughed loudly, and through the severed head high into the sky, causing it to fall next to the mother, upon the ground. The woman dared to glance at it. _

_From the sky, came a voice, a voice of a raven, the soft cawing. "Eat Marcus.. Eat and find your salvation." As the raven circled down from the sky, landing next to the boy's head. The black bird began to peak, nonchalantly at the boy's lips, ripping the silky flesh from the cranium, the woman, screamed and hit at the bird, but the creature merely hopped away and peaked at the dead boy's eyes. _

_The woman finally turned her hateful gaze upon the Knight. "You are no Knight. You are a demon." She spit upon the ground, and the last thing that the woman ever saw, was the metallic arc of a bastard sword, as it's hateful wielder loosed it upon her throat._

* * *

Fen sat upright within the bright dawn. Her eyes flickered slightly and she glanced around, as if seeking to find someone whom had watched the dream she had had the night before. No, not a dream. She shook her head, a memory. A sinful memory that was coming back after six years. She shook her head, and brought her fingers to her face. She had been evil. She was evil. She had killed a boy child that had been dispatched from the safety of his mother and father's small cabin, to receive water from the well in the woods.

She shook her head, and glanced towards the form of her equine steed, which stood upright, nudging at the loose snow with his roman nose, seeking the green grass that lay beneath. She smiled, and stood up, stretching her cold limbs, allowing them to pop and roll around slightly beneath her skin. She groaned in a self serving pleasure before, she allowed herself to gaze upon her injured appendage.

Her left hand came towards her right hand, unwrapping the bandage slowly. She examined the wound, a hole through her hand, that would definately create stories for those who did not actually know what happened. The inside of the hole, was scabbed, it was pusy, ever so slightly, a small infection that was slowly seeping out in a white fluid.

Fen curled her fingers, and winced slightly. Her grip was okay, not the best it would ever be again, but not the worst it ever was. She wouldn't be able to wield a sword with her actual sword hand for a while. So, she would begin to practice with her left. She walkd towards her armour, reaching for a extra worn in, tunic and leggings that had belonged to Alecto. It was a simple outfit, not like his other outfits, perhaps he had played in them when he was not leaning over scripts of being a bishop. She turned her back to the rest of the camp, and began to undress and redress. She felt two pairs of eyes upon her nearly bare back, and turned ever so slightly, glancing over her shoulder to see who was the peaking tom.

Lancelot. Tristan. Her trademarked crooked grin crossed her features, twisting her scars in the most unpleasant manner. _Dimwits, _She thought blandly, before pulling her tunic off completely and quickly replacing it with the other, black tunic. Her leggings were soon replaced aswell, and she slowly walked back the furs she had slept in before. Pushing the furs and neatly knitted blankets away, her eyes fell upon the large saddle of her horse.

* * *

"Arthur wishes us to go scouting. To see if we are to run into any saxons." Tristan came up behind Fen as she tightened the girth of the tack upon her black equine, Maximus. The steed whinnied softly, and snorted, jumping backwards slightly when Tristan eyed the horse. Fen grabbed the reins, causing the steed to settle down, almost immediately. Fen was cloaked, armoured, and armed with her bastard sword attached to her left shoulder.

"Really? He is going to allow me to accompany you? In my health?" She held up her gloved hand. The same gloves which Marius had originally taken from her. A hole appeared in the middle, and it slowly opened into her own fleshy hole. "I would think he would rather have just you go."

"Why send one Scout out, when two are at your bidding." Tristan turned around, preparing to leave, Fen reached out and grasped his shoulder.

"When do we leave?"

"Ten minutes." Fen nodded and turned back to her horse. Maximus craned his neck slightly, nudging Fen affectionately. The lady Knight patted his roman nose, and whistled sharply, causing the black Raven that sat within a tree preening himself, to gently glide down to rest upon her forearm.

"Back to Scouting for Arthur is seems." She chuckled, and was accompanied with the cawing and neighing of her two companions.

* * *

The two moved through the woods, their avain companions soaring above them, chirpping or cawing now and then when they caught sight of some movement below, whether Arthur and his Caravan, an animal or something more dangerous. Tristan grudgingly took up the rear, whilst Fen gazed about the forestry, for any sign of movement. If she missed the slightest movement, she knew that Tristan and herself, might be returning home as spirits, rather then alive.

Her eyes grazed over the still foliage, her ears perked for any sound. And then it hit her.

The soft whisperings of a heavily slurred, accented voice. Scouts for saxons' no doubt. The woman grabbed her sword , unsheathing it slowly, and turning slightly in her saddle. She glnaced at Tristan, who in turn unsheathed his own sword.

Fen glanced up at the raven, the black bird was gliding around lazily in different directions, obviously aware if he circled he would draw attention to the two scouts.

The voices drew closer.

Echoing softly as the terrible saxon scouts laughed and joked.

The Two Sarmatian Knights sat.

Waiting.

Prepared. 

"Whats that there Cynric? Come 'ere! What'd your father say to look for?"

"Knights! Stupid. God, shut up, what happens if that thing you see happens to be Knight Scouts?! They would have heard us."

Fen grinned, and glanced at Tristan. He in turn grinned aswell, darkness enveloping their hearts, minds, and souls as they thought of the oncoming battle of scouts. This is what the pair lived for, for the euphoria of battle as a sword came slashing near them. Fen slowly pulled her hood up, covering her visage from those that wished to gaze upon her.

"Wait." The man named Cynric spoke quickly. His horse lept from the foliage, and the two groups of scouts came face to face. "Well well. What do we 'ave here? Two lone Knights? Scouts?"

In the sky the raven and the hawk loosed their avian voices, allowing the Saxon Scouts to glance up for a moment. Cynric's eyes never left the clouded hood of Fenaliy.

"The Rogue Knight?" He asked, his brows shooting up, into the endleass mass of his forehead, and bald scalp. "I shall enjoy cutting you limb from limb." The man smirked, and Fen could only laugh, her harsh, rogueish vocales encircling all that stood within the small clearing.

"Let us dance." Fen coughed out, causing the Saxon to grin and leap from his horse. "Let us.. Let us.. Let us."

Fen too, jumped from her horse, smacking the creatures rump and sending it galloping into the foliage and away from the brawl. She twirled the sword about in her left hand. The sword was heavy, heavier then it would have been if her right hand been uninjured. She sighed heavily, but, it was lighter then it should be, that was good. Her left arm was nearly as strong in sword play as her right.

They lundged at each other, swords clashing, sending bright glistening sparks off in several different directions. The two began a dance of blades, their weapons slipping against one anothers, nicking each other's hands, legs. Fen found herself faultering slightly whenever the man managed to push his entire weight upon his sword. Her left arm was burning from the use of her muscles. She brought her wounded right hand up to the hilt, and held on tightly with both hands.

The two were oblivious to the world around them as they fought, Tristan was slowly dispatching the other Scouts with his scimitar. As he finished the last one off with a single swipe of his sword, he realized that Fen still fought with Cynric. He watched, and realized it was a loosing battle. The woman's wounded hand was already bleeding, the blood dribbling upon the black leather of her gloves as it slowly turned into small rivelettes and dripped upon the ivory snow.

Cynric noticed that the Knight he fought was slowly tiring, he noticed the blood that dripped from the hole within the Knight's hand. He smiled. With a single feinting maneuver, the Saxon lashed his sword towards the left side of the Knight's body, causing them to try and block the attack. Their right hand was bared to Cynric, and he quickly maneuvered his sword once again and dug the tip into the hole, piercing skin diagonally. Bone cracked, and was scrapped, a cry of pain errupted from the Rogue, and the Black Knight fell to their knees, dropping their sword and craddling their hand within their uninjured one.

The other knight/scout stepped forth, and Cynric merely pointed his sword at the other. "Step any further," He began. "And The Rogue will be missing more then just his limbs."

Cynric soon turned around, and grabbed the hood of the Rogue, pulling it back and expoing the soft, white flesh of Fenaliy. The Saxon stepped back and sputtered. "What?!"

Tristan grinned, as did Fen. "If you were implying about a penis, Saxon.. I'm afraid I don't have one to begin with." Fen hissed, and grabbed for her sword. Cynric recovered quickly and stepped forth, stepping on the woman's hand, she let out a cry of pain as she felt her fingers dislocate and move out of place. The Saxon pointed the top of his sword at the base of Fen's throat, causing her to tilt her head up and look down upon the steel blade.

"We can't have you doing that, Luv." The loud, defiant cawing of a raven broke into the picture. Swooping down from the sky, was Fen's black raven, his large wings beating against the air as he powered himself along. The Saxon looked up, only to be greeted with ebony claws digging into his features, and a black beak pecking at his right eye. Cynric screamed, flinging his arms around in a desperate attempt to save his eyeballs from the mad raven. With a final, desperate thought, Cynric brought his sword up, slashing into the raven's right wing, severing the appendage completely from the bird's bodice. The raven let out a cry of pain and fell from the man's face. Fen's own scream accompanied the raven's and she lept forth, catching the wounded bird in her arms. She cried in pain, not for herself, but for her companion.

The Saxon merely backed up, staring at the woman Knight, and her dying avian companion. The other knight was at her side immediately, craddling both the female Knight, and the Raven in his arms. He whispered not a sentence of soothing words, but merely glared at the slowly retreating Saxon. Fen soon ceased to cry, her sniffles still echoed, nearly soundlessly. She stood up, holding the raven in her own injured hand. She sprinted for her sword, sliding upon the ground slightly, grasping the hilt in her left hand. The Saxon laughed raucously, before he too turned and began to sprint off. Fen ran after him, yelling curses, brandishing her sword in a desperate attempt to rid the world of the Avian Slayer.

* * *

She held, craddled the dead body of Marcus the Raven in her arms. Her stallion followed Tristan's own horse, head low to the ground, and in a sense, mourning the loss of their winged companion. Fen looked at his small face, his large black beak, was caked with dried blood of the saxon, as were his claws, she smiled sadly, a tear streaming down her already tear streaked visage.

"Oh Marcus." She whispered softly, her voice carrying softly over the wind.

* * *

The two men sat within the large tent, feasting upon a grease covered carcass of a boar. Cerdic, and Cynric of the Saxons', ate like barbarians, their hands covered in the delicious grease of the boar, bones scattered the ground, and every once in a while, when they finished with a certain piece of meat with bones, they would toss the marrow filled bones over their shoulders, and start upon another piece.

"Tell me of the Rogue Cynric. A female was it?" Cerdic's son nodded, quickly, chewing upon the leg of the boar. "And she beat you in sword play?"

Cynric's lips turned into a thin line of dislike. He glared at his father, who in turn, glared back and slurred a husky curse. "Her bird, caused me to put my guard down, and so I cut it's wing off. She became a mass of tears after that and left me alone." It was the truth, but, Cynric had a very clear idea, of what his father would think if he also mentioned that he ran away when she began to chase him away towards his horse. "If we win-"

"When we win." His father corrected him.

"When we win, I want her."

"You can have anything when we win."

"Good. I want her."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short.. I know. It's not as good as the others, apparently. My writing skills seem to go up and down when I read certain novels. -flails fists about, whilst cursing madly about A certain Star Wars Novel.- Anyways, read and Review!


	6. Condemned from the Beginning

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes **(Current Soundtrack for my Writing Inspiration)

(P.O.D - LIT - Linkin Park - Evanescence - Red Tape(was on underworld))

-for this particular chapter, I actually listened to Hans Simmer and Lisa Gerrard - Now we are free (from the gladiator soundtrack!)

Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.

-Thanks for the Reviews everyone!!

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-Pairing- Tristan/OC or/and Lancelot/OC, whilst the OC is currently ambiguous towards Lancelot.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Five; **Condemed From the Beginning.

* * *

****

The soft gray ash, danced in the wind as it was slowly thrown into the air by the uninjured hands of a woad woman. Guinevere held, encompassed within her long elegant fingers, a bowl made of burch. Within that bowl lay the small amount of ashes that the Raven Marcus had left behind in the world as the three fates snipped at his thin thread of life. Beside Guinevere, Fen stood, staring blankly into the sky. A thick melancholy hung within the air, nearly strangling to those that lingered about the lady Knight. Fen's right hand was wrapped tightly in bandages, she had not yet allowed Guinevere, or anyone for that matter to treat them, finding herself refusing anything, until Marcus was allowed to be cremated.

Many had found it humorous at the exact events that had taken place. As a few people passed bye the wagon that had originally housed the Woad Warrior, the child and the Knight, they had heard the exchange within and grinned. Everyone found it funny to a point, but still knew, that they shouldn't grin at such events, for a life had been lost, and a sword hand might be aswell.

_"If you just let me look at it-" Guinevere began, reaching forth for the injured hand of Lady Fen. Fen had snarled viciously, and lept away from the advancing woman, clutching her injured hand tightly to her chest. Her left hand had immediately gone to the floor seeking some sort of weapon to threaten Guinevere with. When her hand came across a carrot from a nearbye veggitable basket, Fen had immediately begun to brandish the orange veggitable and throw curses forth from her lips without the least bit of thought of it being inproper for a woman to use such language. _

_"You Ain't getting near me Hand! Get back you mule-piss drinking frog wart! Back back!" She had emphasized the last bit of the sentence bye lundging at Guinevere with her carrot, she had eventually poked Guinevere in the chest, causing the veggie to snap in two, and in exchange, a bellow of defiance was ushered from Fen's lips. _

And Now, the pair was guiding Marcus' spirit to the next world. Fen soon glanced down to the ground and sighed heavily. "For our sins, we are condemned. I should never have dragged that poor bird into my malevolent life."

Guinevere cast Fen a glance. "He was a bird of Death Fen. He would have eaten dead creatures sooner or later. It was his fa-"

"Fate. I know." Fen turned on her heel and strode off, moving quickly towards the grazing form of Maximus, who, upon his rider's arrival, raised his large cranium and whinnied in greetings. Fen smiled slightly, and patted the roman nose of the tempered stallion, before swinging herself up atop his great back. "We should hurry Guinevere." She called softly, though loud enough for the Woad Warrior to hear. "The caravan is moving faster then it was yesterday, and I am to go Scouting with Tristan." She reined Maximus about, and signalled for him to continue through path of snow he had created when they had first come to this glade within the forest.

Guinevere quickly agreed, and the two moved off. Upon reaching the swiftly moving Caravan, the two woman were greeted with an incredible amount of rumors. It just happens, that Tristan had gone scouting instead of waiting for the arrival of Fen, and in doing so, found a frozen lake which happened to stand in their way to freedom, and safety. And as it were, the Caravan was a mere twenty minutes from reaching the lake's shore.

"Great.. First a couple crossbow bolts, now the chance of falling through a transparent shield of cold death, and finding yourself in the grasp of the cold. Anyone else know something worst?" Fen's statement caused the seven other knight's to chuckle softly. Galahad was glancing around eagerly, awaiting someone to add something, when no one began he finally threw in his two bronze coins.

"A army masses to the south and north, One of them, containing two hundred men, is on our tail." Fen glared at him, causing Galahad to shrink back.

"To much information there, youngest."

Galahad shot daggers at her. "You are nearly two years older then me. "

"Hey, you can count.. who would have thought when you are in the company of Bors for fifteen years." Fen grinned widely, causing Galahad to glare menacingly at her, as did Bors. He kicked his horse slightly foreward, riding up beside Gawain. Fen began to chuckle softly.

Lancelot immediately took Galahad's spot. "You know. You should be more kind to the Youngest." Fen pffted it off, and tisked softly.

"He must learn to control his emotions." Her cracked voice floundered about Lancelot's ears, and the man sighed heavily, relaxing in the sound that emanated forth from the woman he had become infatuated with. Fen cast him glance when she heard the deep sigh, her eyes resting upon his eyes, and finding them to be dreamy and glazed over. She quickly brushed it off.

"I heard of your outburst with your bird." Lancelot's eyes were still glazed nearly pure-black from the size of his pupils.

"Yes, but.. Marcus was a different story. He died saving my life. Anger,rage, lust for revenge was all that comes forth when I am at the scene of the death of a friend." Lancelot regared Fen's words with a simple nod.

"Would you use any of those emotions, if I were to die?" The tone of his voice caused her to raise a brow, and turn her attention back to the path ahead of the two Knight's.

"I would be sad. But..." She paused slightly, and breathed deeply. "I would not be angery, or lust for revenge.. not yet." Lancelot's heart fell slightly. "I have not been in your pressence for more then half the time I was in Briton.. I would not do the same thing for you, as I did for Marcus. Perhaps, in future times... perhaps.. perhaps." With that, she smiled sadly at him. "Perhaps." She then, clicked her tongue, and rode ahead, leaving Lancelot to flounder in his slightly cracked heart.

* * *

"We're crossing this?" Fen asked Arthur, her voice was nonchalant, and simple, sending a brief chill up her commander's spine, both of their gaze's were upon the incredibley large lake that was frozen that lay before them. Arthur nodded softly, and turned his horse around, moving to each Knight in turn and whispering commands to them quickly. When he came to Fen, he gave her a look.

"Tell as many as you can to unload themselves and as much as possible from their wagons. Spread out and walk slowly atop the ice. If you ride a horse, dismount and walk it across.."

Fen nodded quickly, and reined Maximus about quickly. She clicked her tongue, and sent him running past Lancelot, and Tristan who were warning the first wagon. She rode quickly, moving all the way to the end of the caravan. Arthur's orders were ushered forth from her mouth, loudly and clearly, causing many to immediately begin to move quickly. They took small amounts, and slung them on their backs, some took more then others, whilst many merely took a small parcel or basket of eggs.

Everyone began to the trek across the ice. Fen stood near the back of the spread out caravan. Leading the nervous black stallion, across the ice. Her efforts were nearly in vain, for every ten feet they moved forth, the equine would pull her back nearly five feet. Finally, when everyone else was reaching the other side, near late afternoon, and Fen was still on the far bank, she grabbed Maximus' reins and jerked his head roughly, causing him to whinny in protest. She hissed in his ear, her vocales seething with the dislike of their current position. "Listen you flea ridden animal!" She began loudly. "Many men come from this side of this lake! If we do not make it across soon, we have a chance of death at the arrows.." She cocked her head to the side, and her voice began to crackle ominously. "Wouldn't want to join Marcus now? Would we?" The Stallion merely stood calmly, listening to her every word, with his pinnas perked forth.

The drumming became louder, and Maximus' right ear shot back quickly. Fen glanced back, and found the shore of the lake beginning to fill with the saxon army.

"Oh.. horse shit." She said softly. Maximus snorted in disgust, or what someone might place as disgust. "Look what you caused us to be caught bye, you shitty horse." The stallion lept forth, as the sound of the Saxon commander's voice reached the two companion's ears. Fen who still clung tightly to the reins of her stallion was pulled forth, as the equine began to gallop across the icy lake. She slipped and slid, before she managed to get a hold of the saddle horn. With a single pull, she yanked herself upon the creature's back.

* * *

The sound of cracking ice, alerted the knights of a being still on the Ice. Tristan sighed heavily, and Galahad grinned.

"Let's get a look at our enemy." He said enthusiastically. The other knight's groaned.

"Never was one to look over my shoulder." Tristan stated heavily. Each of the seven knight's present, turned their horses about, only to find their gaze resting upon the black figure of Fen. Her cloak billowed out behind her, and her stallion, her hair was wiping about madly, having escaped from the leather thong that had secured it before. Behind her, was the massing army of the Saxons'. Arrows were flying in the sky, some raining down just meters behind the fleeing Knight. The cracking ice was due to Maximus' hooves striking the cold film heavily. It was, however, still solid enough to be crossed.

"Oh shit." Gawain, and Bors both swore in unison.

"She always did get us into deep trouble." Lancelot added with a small sigh. Arthur merely stared at the lady Knight, who was was weaving atop the ice dangerously, with a neutral expression. "Always.." Lancelot said once again, his voice growing incredibley low.

Arthur turned his horse about suddenly, causing Galahad's and Lancelot's horses to jump slightly, nearly unseating their horses. "I will be back in a trice. Hold your position. If they get any closer, prepare.. for battle." With that, he rode off, heading for the small group of peasants that were watching with curiousity etched upon their weather worn visages.

(If I get this part wrong, I must apologize. But the whole point of a fanfiction is to make it your own!)

Arthur moved towards Ganis, who stood still, watching and waiting. "I can fight." He said loudly as Arthur trotted his horse up to the villager.

"No." Arthur said. "You will lead these men and woman, back to the wall. There you will find sanctuary."

"But, you are eight against two hundred." Ganis replied sharply, waving his hand in the direction of the other Knights' to emphasize his point. Arthur frowned, his mouth opening to reply, yet he was cut short was the soft, clear voice of Guinevere drifted amongst him and Ganis.

"Nine really." When Arthur cast the Woad woman, a questioning glance, she merely held up a sarmatian bow, she must have acquired from Jols. "You could use another bow. After all, Tristan, Bors and Fen's bows won't be enough." At the last words of her sentence reached Arthur's ears. The man smiled boldly, and laughed.

"Obviously, you have not seen a good Sarmatian Bow, wielded by those three." He smiled slighty. "Come, we must get to the other's quickly. God, lets hope Fen made it across the ice."

* * *

Fen's horse had ceased to moved forth nearly twenty feet from the other Knight's. The Rogue Knight was currently, dismounted, and trying to coax her equine companion forth with sweet usherings and pointless words. Fen would glance over her horse's rump now and then, only to find the Saxon's closer and closer. Another thing that surprised her, was that she was in firing range, and yet they ceased to fire arrows on her. Shaking her head slightly, Fen grasped the rein's of Maximus, and pulled roughly.

The stallion whinnied his protest, and backed up, bringing Fen with him. "Aarrgh!" She screamed loudly, and finally let go of the stubborn horse's reins. "Just.. go die then! You stupid animal. " She began to walk in the direction she had originally planned to, and found herself accompanied bye the sound of cracking ice. Glancing down, she realized that the ice was much thinner here, then it had been anywhere else. She gritted her teeth, and looked up, her jaw set stubbornly foreward, eyes blazing with hatred. "I hate.. water."

At the exact moment she finished her sentence, did the water begin to crack and slowly sink into the chilling water. Fen managed to push herself from the ice before she had been pulled beneath the surface, tripping slightly and falling flat on her face. A small hole was all that was left from the weight that had been exerted upon the weak ice. Fen felt another crack beneath her body, and another, and soon another. She lept up, causing more cracks to appear out of no where. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, pushing the Lady Knight into an alarmingly fast run. Arrows finally fled into the sky, raining down behind Fen. Some skittered upon the ice and moved past the running woman, only to be passed in a meager amount of time soon after. One arrow grazed her right upper arm, causing her to push ahead.

Fen's gaze fell upon her stallion, who was running through the same storm of arrows as she, several arrows protruded from the saddle, whilst two protruded from the equine's rump. Fen grimaced and managed to finally reach the other knight's. She came to a skidding halt in front of Arthur, who was staring down at her with a frown upon his features. Fen glanced towards her horse, and found the equine running after the caravan.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"I was trying to get my horse across the ice." She replied coldly.

"You should have left him Fen." Arthur shot back.

"I don't take orders from you anymore. Arthur. I haven't for just under a decade." She sneered before pushing herself off of the ground and moving to stand beside Lancelot and Guievere.

Arthur merely stared after her and turned his attention back to the mass of Saxons across the lake. "Shoot for the wings, make them cluster!"

Guinevere faltered slightly, and glanced at Arthur. "What?! Their out of range!"

Fen grinned, and pulled the bow that had always sat on her left shoulder, down her arm and plucked the string. She soon reached over her right shoulder and grabbed four arrows. Notching them quickly, she drew them back before glancing at Guinevere. "Apparently you have never seen a Sarmatian bow in action." She loosed the four arrows, which flew threw the sky, and pelted themselves upon the outer wings of the saxons. Four Saxon soldier's went down, an another six went down at Tristan's arrows, Bors managed to draw eight arrows back and they each were planted in the live, warm bodies of the outer saxons.

The Saxons began to loose their own arrows upon the group of Knights. The arrows bounced off of the ice, and skittered off behind the knights. The Saxons moved forth slightly.

Lancelot turned his attention to Fen and Guinevere. "There are a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry." Guinevere began, notching, drawing and loosing her own arrows. "I won't let them rape you."

The saxons dared to move closer. "Prepare for combat!" Arthur shouted to his own men, and the two women.

Dagonet lurched forth, dropping his sword on the ground and running towards the hole that Fen had caused before. In his hand, he held his axe tightly. Fen paled considerably, and each Knight called after one of their own.

(Gah! Great, and now Enya- May it be, comes on whilst I write this part.. greaaat)

"DAG!" Bors bellowed, loudly, causing Fen to glance at Bors with a stiff gaze. She ran at Lancelot and grabbed his shield from his hands. He pulled slightly, but when he realized what she planned to do, he let go. The Rogue Knight chased after the other Knight, black cloak billowing out behind her. As Dagonet began to pound at the Ice with his axe. Arrows began to sail through the air, towards him. Fen cried out as an arrow imbedded itself in Dagonet's shoulder, yet the man did not cease to hammer his axe upon the ice. Sliding the rest of the way on the ice, to the hole, Fen held up the shield as yet another large amount of arrows fell about them. One pierced through the shield, causing Fen to gasp slightly as it poked the end of her nose, drawing a pin prick of blood. She heard the cracking sound of the ice as it began to finally break from the intense pressure that was being exerted upon it.

With a single, gasping crack, the ice split, cracks ran in different directions, yet mostly in the directions of the Saxons. As the saxons began to fall under the ice, Fen caught a glance of the horror stricken visage of the Avian Killer. Cynric, she thought dryly. Her hand shout down to her sword, and she glanced back at Dagonet. Her eyes never found him, as she glanced down, she caught sight of him as he was pulled beneath the surface of the icy lake.

"Dag..." She whispered softly, with another glance back towards the Saxons, she realized that Cynric was staring at her, a malicious grin upon his face. She quickly shook it off, and finally turned her attention back to the hole in the ice. Dag's hand was still grasping at the top of the ice... Unbuckling her cloak, she threw it at the piece of ice, which still housed Dagonet's axe. Then, with a final deseperate grab, she grabbed at Dagonet's hand, and found herself immediately pulled under water.

* * *

Darkness, sweet, and wonderous.. Fen's eyes were open, and she was gazing into the still visage of Dagonet. Her lips opened slightly, accepting the water into her mouth, throat.. lungs. As the water filled her insides, she slowly began to close her eyes, yet her hand reached for Dagonet's left hand, her fingers coming across the large ring that he had always worn, even the first time she met him. With the little strength she had left, she grabbed it, and pulled it from his fingers, placing it upon her own thumb...

As the darkness finally engulfed her, the single shining light that had been the entrance to the watery, icy purgatory, was blocked, and the last thing she saw, was that of a hand..

* * *

****

**Author's Note: **bwahahaha. Sorry it took so long. I started over two times, because I realized I skip to many things when I write. Which I'm gonna try and not do anymore.

Yeah.. so, I got in the mood mostly with Enya -May it be (As stated) and Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard - We are Free(gladiator) (as stated).. fun songs! Anyways, they were sad soo... yeah.. Probably will be the same songs for the final battle with the Saxon people.

Anything not cleared up will be cleared up in the next chapter. Oh and if you read and review(review particularially) Can you tell me what you don't get? Thanks! anyways, R&R!


	7. Impish Faces, Cruel Appendages of Fate

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes **(Current Soundtrack for my Writing Inspiration)

(P.O.D - LIT - Linkin Park - Evanescence - Red Tape(was on underworld))

Spelling mistakes might come up once in a while in both name and mere word! I am sorry for this, and must apologize further for my impatient chapters that might be incredibley short.

This chapter it a bit short. VV; Mostly basing this chapter on romance.. nothing gross, just the usual.. -cough- whatever is considered usual to me anyways. -laughs-

**-Using a line from Pirates of the Carribean, so don't flame me.. it just worked out well for this chapter!**

MonDieu666- Uugh, I really don't know, I just watch the movie and looks for quotes on sites! Other then that, I just use my memory as a reference, and of course a Fanfiction here or there, that I know is nearly accurate for lines and such.

**Summary **This isn't you typical, find a third prisoner within the walls of Marcus Honorius' dungeon that he had so cruelly sentenced Guinevere and Lucan to.

When the knights manage to find their way into the dungeon, they manage to find a third captive. However, their rage becomes even more so, when they find out that the woman isn't a woad warrior at all.... But one of their own. A knight.

-Pairing- Lancelot/OC, whilst the OC is currently ambiguous towards Lancelot. (Sorry Tristan Lovers! I promise to write another Tristan paired Fanfiction as soon as this is over)

* * *

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Six: **Impish Faces, Cruel Appendage of Fate

* * *

****

Upon reaching the surface, the pale, clammy skin that belonged to Fen, was turning a light hue of blue. The seven remaining people that were concious all stood about, watching, some with frowns that betrayed their worry, and some with a neutral expression, that one might not be able to place as a worrying friend, or a grinning foe. Lancelot and Arthur leaned over the woman, she wasn't breathing, her lips were turning blue.

"We need to get the water from her lungs." Arthur plainly said, his eyes searching for Lancelot, who was, in turn, staring at the unconcious Fen. "You know how to do it Lancelot." Lancelot nodded slowly.

"Can't we just, not help her?" Galahad muttered darkly, thinking no one had actually heard him. Gawain and Tristan both glanced at the youngest, and glared menacingly, causing him to shut up automatically. "Never mind." He said loudly.

Lancelot slowly moved himself from sitting near Fen's head, to her right side. Lancelot removed her chest-cavity armour, and placed his hands upon her chest, and pushed slightly. Nothing happened. With another push and yet another, Lancelot became slowly more and more desperate. He shifted himself again, finding himself crosslegged beside her head. Lowering his head closer to hers, he parted her lips, and lowered his lips to hers.

One could not really tell if Lancelot was taking advantage of the unconcious woman, or if he was helping her. But, the moment that water geysered from her mouth, everyone knew he had helped her. Taking his lips from hers, he watched as she began to cough up the large amount of water that had entered into her internal organs. Guinevere stepped forth in a trice, in her hand she held the other woman's cloak that she had discarded before entering the water. Guinevere passed it to Lancelot, who wrapped it about the lady Knight. He pushed her up, into a sitting position and began to run his hands up and down her arms. She merely stared into oblivion, her eyes glazed and her lips moving slightly as if she were talking to someone who was not there.

"We got to get her to the Caravan quickly. Warm 'er up." Lancelot picked the small form of Fen up and quickly stood up.

They all quickly agreed and moved off, Arthur glancing back now and then, only to find his gaze falling upon the hole. Dagonet had dissapeared into the abyssal waters, his body last seen by the near-to-death Rogue Knight, who now clenched Dagonet's ring tightly in her frail hands as she lolled in and out of conciousness. Arthur finally stopped, and unsheathed Excalibur, brandishing the pure blade above his head in a salutation to that of the lost life of Dagonet, the other Knight's eventually turned aswell, and unsheathed their swords, for Lancelot and the unconcious Fen however, Lancelot merely nodded, a sad expression upon his features from the loss of a life.

"Rest in the peace of the Sarmatian Gods my Friend." Tristan mumbled, soon followed by that of the sad, soft voices of Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Lancelot, Arthur and Guinevere. A small moan was all that escaped from Fen's lips.

* * *

_The small village that was just beside the border of that of Sarmatia and Briton, was, at the moment completely filled with a sense of serenity. However, upon the horizon rose the dark clouds of a unseen evil, and the villagers gazed at the broiling clouds a with a sense of worriment amongst their ranks. It was then, that the forestry parted to reveal the form of the Rogue Knight, riding calmly across the snow covered ground atop the giant hellish steed. In the sky, flew that of the ebony raven. A signal of the Devil. _

_As the rider drew nearer, the head villager, a man named Foris stepped forth from his current task, in hand was that of a pitch fork, he held it possesively before his shrunken bodice. "Begone evil Knight! Your pressence is not welcome here!" _

_"I seek food and shelter." A hiss emanated forth from the hood. "Your familiar.. have I threatened you before?" _

_Foris stepped back and pointed his pitch fork at the Knight. The next set of event's happened in a quick movement, the Knight unsheathed his bastard sword, and wielded the great weapon in one hand, bringing the sharp blade down upon the pitch fork and cutting it in two halves. "I seek food for my travels.."_

_"Begone." The man hissed, loudly tossing his pitch fork upon the ground. "Begone you demon.." As he began to walk foreward, several other villagers behind him, The Rogue's horse backed up slowly. "They call you a saint, and yet you ride a demon horse and accompany a demon bird. They say you can help, and instead you harm. You have taken many from this village, and now you seek our hospitality.. Begone you damned man... begone.." _

Fen's eyes opened quickly, and she realized she was staring at the ceiling of the wagon she had been in after the Knight's had found her. She glanced around, and found herself surrounded bye an incredible amount of wool blankets, and furs. She brought her right hand out from beneath the furs, and found it neatly wrapped in a black clothe. Fen scowled, and realized that Guinevere must have been poking at it when she was unconcious.

The memory of the battle entered her mind, and Fen gasped slightly, bringing her left hand up above the furs aswell, only to find Dagonet's ring still upon her thumb. She smiled slightly, and played with it. She would give it to Lucan. The memory of Dagonet's still visage entered her mind, and she let out a small sob. She had never cried for the other knight's that had died when she was beginning to serve, but their time was just beginning. Dagonet had finished his service to Rome, and had had one last mission before he was granted freedom. She gulped an audible gulp and pushed herself up from her sitting position. Glancing about, she realized that Marius' wife, and Lucan were huddled in the corner asleep.

Fen glanced down sadly, and turned her attention towards the flap that guarded the entrance. Sure enough, it was thrown aside and in stepped Lancelot followed by Guinevere. They both cast her a glance before sitting on either side her. Guinevere began prodding at Fen's hands. Fen hissed loudly and pulled her hand away from the Woad woman.

"Watch it Guinevere. I may have allowed you to see it when we were imprisoned, and when I was asleep, but any further tampering, and I'll cut off your fingers." The tone in which Fen used, scared Guinevere slightly, and the woman merely stared at her, before pulling back her own hands.

"And I know you would." Lancelot smiled slightly, and Fen jerked her gaze from Guinevere to Lancelot. "Oh, and your welcome for being saved."

"Thanks." She said quietly. "Did you manage to get Dagonet out?"

At her words, both Lancelot and Guinevere looked down at their hands. "No." Lancelot said with a deepset frown. "He was out of reach."

"So.. you just.." She looked at the ceiling, her eyebrows furrowing together. "You just.. left him there? To sit amongst the murky waters of that lake? With those damned Saxons! Uurrgh!" She let out a frusterated 'hurrumph,' before sinking deeply into the furs and blankets. She glared angerly at Lancelot, who stared at her sadly.

"We are an hour away from The Wall, Fen, Bishop Germanius will welcome us and hand us, even you, our discharge papers." Lancelot's voice carried an eery tone, and Fen dared to soften her glare to a mere stare. She realized, he was just as sad, and felonious, about Dagonet's death as Fen felt. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," She said softly, and Lancelot nodded softly, before shifting his weight, and leaning up against the side of the wagon, which Fen currently leaned against. Guinevere, who had watched the exchange quickly got up, and moved from the wagon, leaving the two to their 'near' privacy.

The two gazed each other in the eye, Fen's eyes dull, and relentless to betray Fen of her emotions. She was safe from exposing her true emotions, and it caused Lancelot to glummly try to figure her out. Fen hardly realized that they slowly, were leaning towards each other, until their faces were centimetres apart. She felt Lancelot's warm breath trickle upon her face and down the neck of her shirt. She felt Lancelot's hand fall upon her cheek, his rough calloused fingers gently brushing against her warming skin. Her skin tingled and Fen gasped slightly.

"They say, that to gaze into one's eye, one can observe the other's innermost thoughts without the other's notice. Yet, when I gaze into your eyes.... I see.." Lancelot's words sent a chill up Fen's spine.

"You see nothing?" Her voice cracked slightly, and Lancelot continued to stare her in the eye. As if by magic, the dullness of Fen's eyes managed to crack, and crumble beneath the loving stare, and beneath the icy wall the female Knight had put up, something stirred, and it scared Lancelot. For, he saw something one should not hold within their soul.

A overwhelming darkness. Shadows that had faces, impish visages, cruelly twisted and mutilated by some uncaring, sculpting appendage of fate. A lack of love, a entire flagon of loss, a need for vengance, a wanting for something more in life.

"Your eyes.." Lancelot began, but was quickly cut off, as Fen's eyes were shielded once again, the dull silver-blue staring at him once again. "What do you see in mine Fenaliy?"

She gazed into his pools of dark brown, her eyes searching through the jamble of emotions, until she came across the main emotionshe held dear in his heart. "Lust... love.. needing.. Sadness... Why?"

His hand cupped her cheek, and his eyes took on a firery intense gaze that dug deeply into Fen's heart. "Lust. I lust for you. Love. I wish to love you. Needing. I need you. Sadness... That I can probably never have you." She finally returned her gaze to his, and found that he was telling the truth, the simple emotion was flickering madly in his eyes.

They leaned closer, Lancelot's lips, nearly coming into contact with those of Fen's, her eyes closed, as did his...-

"Dagonet.." Lucan moaned in his sleep, causing the two to break apart before their lips had touched. They both glanced sheepishly in Alecto's Mother's, and Lucan's direction, blushing. Yet neither had awoken, and Lucan merely tossed in his sleep. Lancelot looked back at Fen, who soon returned eher gaze to his.

"I must go. I am.. Sorry." He said softly, his hand falling away from Fen's cheek, as he slowly stood up and walked towards the exit. With one, longing glance back at the woman he had fallen in love with, his heart constricted and he pulled aside the tent flap, leaving her too her thoughts.

Fen sighed heavily, and sunk even more so heavily into the furs and blankets. She turned her head, and buried her face into the furs that had been used as pillows for her head. She began to weep softly. "I am sorry Lancelot.. I am sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** hahaha, Short. Anyways, yeah hope ya enjoyed that. Once again Sorry to all Tristan lovers, but I just couldn't find a way to fit him into it properly.

**Peak into the Future**

Germanius and Fen finally meet face to face. Germanius had never truelly expected a female Knight to be hidden beneath the hooded cloak of the malevolent Rogue Knight. He battles emotions as he finds himself wishing for her to be punished for her 'sins' as a female fighter for Rome. Whether with a whip, or.. earthly delights(-cough- on his part anyways-cough-) Lancelot and Fen romance expands.


	8. Beautiful is what one might call a Rose ...

**Disclaimer **I do not own anything that this Fanfiction is mostly based upon. Anything you do not recognize from the original concept, belongs to me or someone else whom has granted me permission to use their object, concept, etc. The female knight thing seems to be an interesting write-about, and so I have decided to create my own character which will take place slightly before, during and after the movie.

**Author's Note **Listened to Switchfoot, Hans Zimmer, P.O.D and much more.

-Didn't exactly follow my plan from previous chapter, though I did get as much Bishop Germanius as I could handle.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Seven;**Beautiful is what one would call a Rose.

* * *

The caravan reached the boundaries of the Wall, within the hour. Shouts from the wall itself, alerted everyone that they were nearing their destination. A few villagers ran ahead, deseperate to finally reach the area that had been forbidden too them for far to long. Some villagers even smiled in relief and began to walk slower, knowing that they would eventually reach their destination, and it was far smarter to save their feet rather then kill them.

Fen, had been granted the access to her horse, the moment Tristan returned from his scout and announced that they were nearing the wall. The stallion had been treated for his injuries, after he had found his way back to the caravan, being caught by several villagers who now, all possessed large bruises, and cuts from Maximus' large teeth. Fen had laughed and then kindly thanked the villagers that had captured and treated Maximus.

Now, the eight knights' all rode ahead of the caravan, save the occasional villager that raced ahead. Fen rode abreast with Gawain and Galahad, conversing lightly of what they planned to do in life. Bors sat sadly atop his great steed, on occasion mumbling simple words that were inaudible most of the time, and rarely even reached Lancelot's ears, for he rode behind the large man, away from Fen. They were both, apparently embarassed at what had happened in the wagon a mere hour previously.

Arthur rode ahead of them all, his visage placed in a painful looking expression of neutrality. As the Knights' hailed the wall's guards with the raising of their hands, questioning glances were all that Fen received. After all, no other woman rode with the Knights' from the caravan, so she was a mild curiousity amongst the many men.

The iron doors to the Wall's small village opened slowly, but wide enough even during the slow agonizing opening, to allow the knight's into the courtyard likd structure of Hadrian Wall. Welcoming them, was none other then the man of God, Bishop Germanius. He glanced from Arthur, suspicously towards Fen, who only gazed blankly over his balding head. Right behind the last Knight in line, was the carriage that carried Alecto and his Mother. Behind that carriage was Guinevere and Lucan, Guinevere's eyes wandering over her new surroundings with a slight edge of suspicion.

The moment that Alecto stepped from the Carriage, all eyes seemed to glue onto the younger boy. He stopped and glanced around curiously, before allowing his gaze to finally land on the plump form of Germanius. Germanius' arms suddenly flew out and he stepped towards the young man, meaning to embrace him, but Alecto cringed inwardly and stepped away from the arms of the Bishop, leaving nothing, but a space between the two. The Bishop slowly allowed his arms to fall back to his sides before he turned towards Arthur and the seven others. The Bishop's eyes lingered on Fen, searching her visage for the first time.

"Who is this? Why does a female ride with you, when she should be in the wagons? Other woman are not riding with you. Arthur?" His voice was calm, as it always was, infact, it sounded just as it did, the day that he had toasted to the Seven remaining knights of the round table, in honor of discharge papers and more.

Arthur glanced at Fen, and Fen in turn glanced sheepishly at Arthur, she smirked quickly afterwards, covering up any means of her discomfort. Arthur turned his attention back to the Bishop. "This," He began, motioning towards Fen, "Is Lady Fenaliy of Sarmatia." Bishop Germanius was still staring blankly at the female Knight, totally unaware of who she actually was. Arthur cleared his throat. "The Rogue Knight.. Bishop Germanius." He said calmly.

The bland expression soon turned to fury, and he glanced accusingly at Fen who merely smirked her unpleasant smirk and waved slightly with the slight movement of her fingers. However, Germanius soon supressed his anger, so it was only visible in his eyes. "The Discharge papers." The Bishop said to the closest guard, who quickly sprinted off, only to return in a manner of seconds followed closely by a man carrying a large wooden box. With a sweeping gesture from the Bishop, and the delicate hands of the actual box holder, the lid was thrown back to reveal seven papers of Discharge. Arthur eyed them, before glancing up at Germanius.

"Bishop Germanius, Friend of my Father... You promised that all my knights would receive their discharge papers when we returned." His voice was low, cool and collect, barely a whisper in truth, above the snorts of horses and rattle of armour. "There should be eight."

Germanius merely stared at Arthur, before gesturing a bit, too enthusiastically towards Fenaliy. "Yes. There should be eight, but you see.. She did not complete the fifteen years of-"

"She did." Arthur hissed. "She stayed within Great Briton's borders for fifteen years... we only found her a couple days ago.."

"Yes, but she did not take the orders of the-" Germanius began.

"No," Lancelot quickly cut in, "She is a female, a knight, but.. The Agreement between Rome and Sarmatia, clearly states only young males are to be taken for knighthood. Rome's own ignorance of a child's gender, does not place this woman under fault.. You and your damn--" Arthur held up his hand to silence Lancelot.

"Fine." Germanius replied with a shake of his head, and quick and loud snort. He gestured toward the guard he had for the other discharge papers, and in a manner of moments, as the others had arrived, another paper arrived in hand, no box. The Guard handed it to Germanius who held it briefly, glowering at Fen, who continued to grin broadly. He soon handed it to Arthur, who nodded his head and handed it to Fen, who accepted it quickly. She nodded her cranium towards both Germanius and Arthur.

Lancelot stepped forth, and grabbed all the discharge papers, passing them out amongst the Knights' who gladly accepted them. As Lancelot came near Bors, he mumbled inaudible words to the larger man, who began to shout. "Dag is already a free man! 'e's dead!" He stepped forth, and threw the papers at Bishop Germanius' feet, spitting aswell, and storming off. The other knights slowly sighed, and began to dissipate, leaving the caravan and Alecto to their fates.

* * *

Fen sat upon the large bed within her chambers, provided by the ever scrupulous Bishop. She was staring blankly at the piece of discharge paper that contained a few words to announce her freedom. She shook her head, findng it clearly and utterly stupid to have such a small piece of parchment relied on so heavily by those whom wielded a sword and came from the country of Sarmatia. She glanced towards the corner of her chambers, where a large table sat, contain each and every piece of her armour and weaponry. She was currently dressed in a simple black tunic and leggings. She quickly got up from her bed, and walked, or more likely glided towards the table. She ran her hands over the iron and steel weapons, along with the black tainted armour, she couldn't help, but frown when her fingers came across the small hole within the shoulder of her bodice armour.

A knocking at the door of her room startled her from her thoughts, and she quickly turned around. "Come in." Her voice floated about the room, and the door opened slowly.

Lancelot poked his head out from behind the door, in hand two large pint's of ale. He nodded towards Fen, who, in turn nodded back. "What are you doing here alone?" Lancelot asked softly, moving towards the armour covered table, and Fen herself. He handed her a full pint of ale, which she accepted. "When everyone else is out enjoying their freedom." Fen shrugged, and moved about, ale in hand. She paced quickly over to her bed, and sat down, sipping away at the ale.

"That sort of thing, never really interested me."

"What does interest you?" His tone low and in a way, seductive. Fen chuckled, but when she realized that he didn't accompany her in the laugh, she ceased to do so, and gulp. "Well?" He asked once again.

"Umm.." She brought her free hand, which happened to be her right hand, up to her chin, she tapped her fingers against her chin and sighed.

"Your beautiful." his forewardness surprised Fen and she dropped her ale, causing it to splash upon the ground and soak her calf. She didn't even realise, but continued to stare at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Your beautiful." He repeated again.

She shook her head, finding his words incredibley incredulous. "Is this a ploy to try and seduce me? To get me to sleep with you? Like that little event in the wagon."

Lancelot's eyes fell slightly. "No. I really think your beautiful.."

"I am not beautiful." She brought her right hand up to the left eye, tracing the scar with her index fingers. Lancelot walked towards the bed and sat down beside her, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away quickly.

"You are."

"I am not.. Beautiful is what one might call a rose, a daisy. Beautiful, is what one might call a stallion as his muscles ripple, or when the sun and moon seem to touch the sky at the exact same time, and cause a wonderful effect of night that's bright... Beautiful is -" She was silenced, for one cannot break through that of a passionate kiss, that Lancelot had seemed to lower upon Fen's lips.

Fen's world stopped abruptly, and she found herself lost within a kiss that she had not dreamt of. She soon placed her hands around Lancelot's neck, deepening the passionate exchange, but then she pulled away, pushing him on the chest. "I.. I.." She stuttered, finding herself weak in his pressence.

"I lo-" He was silenced, with Fen's simple index finger upon her own lips.

"Don't." She said quietly, before standing and slowly backing towards the door, nearly tripping on the mug that had held the ale a mere moment ago. "Sir, Lancelot, you have over stayed your welcome, please leave."

* * *

The erratic knocking on the doors caused Fen to bolt up right in bed, and glance around lazily. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, and quickly slung her legs over the edge of the bed, moving quickly towards the door. Upon opening the large oak door, she was greeted with the anxious visage of Jols. She raised a brow, and Arthur's squire quickly fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he glanced down at what she wore, and Fen did aswell, grinning from ear to ear when she realized she wore only a flimsy night gown.

"A-a-Arthur requests all Knights' pressence at the ramparts immediately. Lady F-f-Fen." He quickly ran off, running down to the next chambers that probably held Gawain of Galahad. Fen quickly closed the door and moved to dress herself in her tunic and leggings.

The moment she was done dressing herself, she walked quickly over to the table and attached her bastard sword to her side, yawning and turnig on her heel, and rushing towards the door, and to Arthur's requested area.

Moving down the hallway, Fen was bumped into by Gawain, and Galahad, both as they exitted their chambers far to quickly. She tripped slightly, but soon found her footing, and was barreling down the hallway, Gawain and Galahad in tow.

The moment the three reached the Ramparts, they were greeted with the sight of the other Knights' and a vast expanse of flickering flames.

"Oh horse shit." Fen muttered, Lancelot glanced at her.

"Thats unbecoming of a lady." He said softly, soon turning his gaze back to the mass of Saxon's that congregrated just outside of the wall.

Fen glared at him. "Horse. Shit." Lancelot shook his head, before Fen turned her attention back to the Saxons'. "Well, I bet we're gonna be up mighty early in the morn'." Fen glanced at Arthur who was staring sadly at the other knights'.

"My noble Knights. This is where we must part ways." He began, but Lancelot quickly cut in.

"What!? No! We fight together." His voice rose above Arthur's, and his vocales lashed at their commander most unpleasantly.

"You have waited, fifteen years for freedom, I will not allow you to-"

"No, Arthur. We're like a family, now. We fight together, or not at all.. Your fight if my fight, and I will fight by your side." Fen's hand moved to her sword, but she stopped the moment that Arthur gave her a accusing, and stern stare.

"You are not to follow me Fenaliy."

"When am I one to follow your orders?" She grinned, and was only rewarded with a deepening frown from Arthur. Her own grin fell, and her hand fell from her sword's hilt aswell. "Nevermind."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I didn't really enjoy writing this. My muse seems to have escaped from the leash I had trapped it with at the beginning of this story. I hope, however, that the next chapter is better. It will probably also be the final battle..


	9. You Killed my Bird

**Disclaimer **I do not own anything that this Fanfiction is mostly based upon. Anything you do not recognize from the original concept, belongs to me or someone else whom has granted me permission to use their object, concept, etc. The female knight thing seems to be an interesting write-about, and so I have decided to create my own character which will take place slightly before, during and after the movie.

**Author's Note **Yay! Almost done! Sorry about the wait though -blushes-. Anyways, for this current chapter, I mostly listened to Hans Zimmer at the beginning, and the very end. P.O.D - Alive, was what I listened to, during the middle of the fanfic!... yeah.

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Eight; You Killed my Bird.**

* * *

She felt as if, she were betraying one of the few people in her life that truely mattered. Her mind wandered to sinful thoughts that had to do with her previous reputation. After all, perhaps, she should actually live the tale of the Rogue Knight, yet twist the story to her liking.. She would toss away her word to Arthur, and ride to join him in battle, after all. If Cynric was there, she planned on repaying him for the death of her avian friend.

Fenaliy, rode abreast with Tristan, casting the dark Scout, half hearted 'malicious' glances they always seemed to exchange. Fen's eyes soon fell upon the Knight's that rode ahead of the two. Bors, Galahad, Gawain, and of course, Lancelot. Fen frowned slightly, remembering their exchange the previous knight. She quickly shook it off, and turned her gaze to the hill that they rode from. A single Knight sat astride his steed, held in hand was that of a banner that one might call the powerful picture of his name. Fen shook her head, and turned her attention once again back to the other Knights. Each sat warily astride their own Equine's. Heads low, their hands twitching as they recalled, that Arthur did not wish them to risk their lives.

But, was Fen truely one to accept the orders of a Roman Commander? One whom she would rather fight along side with, then walk away from! Not to mention, she wouldn't mind trying out a lovely excuse for arriving at his side the moment he noticed her pressence.

The grin that crossed the Rogue Knight's feminime visage caused Tristan to glance at her darkly, and quizically.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Fen gave him one look, her eyes flickering slightly from the thoughts of her devious plan rushing through her mind. Tristan stared at her for a mere moment before nodding. "Hmm.. so.. shall we?"

The female Knight nodded, and in turn, they both reined their steeds about and raced towards the large gates that blocked their passage. However, they were permitted to pass through, by God knows what Guards stared behind, and the two Knights soon found themselves in the courtyard of Hadrian's Wall. The loud creaking of the gate, warned the two of the other Knights arrival, and the two ominous Knights of the group turned slowly, and grinned.

"Ah, so.. finally wanna get a taste of the Rogue's side eh Galahad?" Fen winked at the young Knight, who paled slightly, and stepped closer to Gawain, who chuckled.

Lancelot cast a glance at all the Knight's in turn. "No regrets at their choice?"

Tristan smiled, which was odd, and glanced at Fen, whom grinned mischeviously, before she to glanced at Galahad, who remained neutral and turned his attention to Gawain, who turned his gaze to Bors, who looked at Lancelot. "No." Bors said softly.

"Then we ride to aid Arthur, and Rome." Lancelot said quickly.

"No." Tristan cut in.

"Great Britain and Artorius Castas, is whom we aid." Fen said, with her crooked grin hanging loosely upon her features. The other knights nodded in agreement, all unsheathing their swords and brandishing them above their heads.

- - -

"I want no one to kill her!" Cynric's voice was heard amongst the many saxons. It was a mixture of what one might call lust, and revenge. "If I find your sword in the Rogue Knight's body, I will slay you myself, and make sure it's slow and painful." Cerdic glanced at his son, whom, he thought was taking it a tad to far. The woman was different from the other women that they had stumbled upon, but, she was not worth this much worry, and threats.

"Steady Cynric. Do not allow your ego to get the upper hand of your mind." Cerdic's voice, harsh as it was, pierced Cynric's lusting mind, and sent the young man reeling back slightly.

"Aye, Father." Cynric's voice faltered slightly, and he reached up a gnarled, battle worn hand, and gently stroked his small, braided beard. "But, I still want her, whether for one night, or for many nights.." Cerdic merely shook his head and walked towards the front of the Saxon lines, as he watched Arthur Castas ride down from his hilltop and approach the Saxon army.

- - -

"Agh, I haven't worn this stuff in a while." Fen shifted her shoulders slightly, wincing as her ebony tinted armour rubbed against her scabbed shoulder. She sighed heavily, and brought her right hand up to her view, it was still wrapped in white cloth, and had been bleeding any time she managed to bend her right appendage. She sighed heavily and glanced down at her legs. Her wounded leg, was outlined by a perfect puncture in her armour.

Lancelot glanced at her quizically, as did Gawain and Bors. "You haven't been wearing it for the past three days... How long did you usually wear it?" Lancelot's question, caused Fen to grin slightly.

"All the time. Never knew when someone might sneak up on you." Fen chuckled at the look, that appeared on all three of the knights' faces. "What? I was a nomad Knight, can't blame me.." She laughed softly, and turned back to Maximus, grabbing her bastard sword's scabbard and attaching it to her side. "So let me get this straight.. Right now, we're down here getting ready, whilst Arthur is now speaking with that.. Saxon?"

Lancelot nodded in reply.

"So, what happens if he is killed whilst down there?" She asked.

"He won't be," Gawain cut in, "They flagged the white flag, they dare not slash him, or shoot him down. It is against ancient traditions.."

"Pish Posh." Fen stated. "When was a Saxon ever to follow ancient traditions?"

"Since the time of Honor." Bors added roughly, tightening the girth on his horse's saddle.

Fen nodded, "Well, then. This little battle of ours, will certainly be interesting." The others nodded in agreement.

- - -

"Arthur, where ever I go on this wretched island, I hear you name. Whispered, as if your a god." The Saxon Cerdic, paced about, infront of Arthur, as the Knight tried to calm his steed, which seemed to read Cerdic's aura, and found him most untrustworthy. As Cerdic, tried to rest his palm against the roman nose of the grey stallion, the equine jerked back quickly. "But, I see, you are no more God, then the creature beneath you.."

"What is it you truely want, _Saxon_?" Arthur asked, venom dripping coldly from his lips.

Cerdic grinned, his scarred face contorting, and twisting to make the mot unpleasant view that one could possibly imagine resting their eyes upon. "Britain. I want you and your Knight's to leave. Well, the other five anyways. My son, seems to have taken a great liking to the female Knight, that has earned the title 'The Rogue'."

Arthur shook his head, before unsheathing his sword, and wielding it to point the Saxon directly between the eyes. "Mark my face Saxon, for the next time you see it. It will be the last thing you see on this Earth. And tell your son, The Rogue, will castarate your boy, before he can even lay a hand on her." With that, Arthur reined his steed about and kicked him away, leaving Cerdic grinning.

"Finally," he said roughly, his husky voice trailing off in the slight wind, "A man worth killing." He turned around quickly, and walked back to his army.

- - -

As Arthur sat atop the hill upon his horse, his eyes levelled towards the caravan which was moving off in the distance. It seemed to hold less people then it did before, and Arthur merely shook his head, thinking himself, going blind.

However, the approaching sound of horse hooves, soon accompanied by the bellow of Bors, and the rusty laugh of Fen, Arthur only grinned softly, and turned his steed about to face the six knights that approached. Upon reaching Fen's visage, Arthur frowned slightly at the crooked grin that had spread across her visage. "I told you not to come after me Fenaliy."

"When am I, one to follow your orders Lucius Artorius Castas?" She playfully leaned over, on her horse, and patted her commander on the shoulder, before arranging herself beside him on his left. Soon, the others reined up beside the other two, Lancelot, pushing his way inbetween Fen and Arthur, Bors, moving beside Fen, Tristan beside Arthur on his right, Gawain, and Galahad, soon sat with Tristan on Arthur's right.

Fen gripped her banner's pole tightly, and grimaced at her shoulder suddenly pinched with pain. She leaned forth in her saddle slightly, resting her right hand against her horse's armoured neck. Lancelot cast her a worried glance, but she merely nodded to him softly. "No worries." She whispered. Maximus snorted, and tossed his head, the single rhino-like spike that rested upon the equine's headgear shone brightly, and glinted an iridescent ebony-silver.

"How do you do that?" Lancelot asked, eyeing the spike that rested upon Maximus' nose.

Fen looked at him, her cranium unhindered from a helmet. She chuckled, "It's easy.. Ask a blacksmith to do it." As she finished her sentence, she pulled her ebony hood up, cloaking her features in an umbratic eave. Lancelot merely laughed and shook his head.

"Nice reply."

- - -

(Started Listening to P.O.D -Alive. Right at this moment)

The gates creaked open, and in ran the saxons. They massed in the courtyard of Hadrian's wall(like ants to a twinkie!), eyeing the foggy atmosphere with distaste. They watched, they looked, they searched carefully amongst the grey atmosphere, searching for the seven knights that would soon battle against them.

"There!" A saxon shouted quickly, pointing towards the seven knights that reined their horses about in odd patterns. Upon such an exclaimation, the other Saxons took off running, their feet clattering against the soggy ground, causing the green grass to soon turn to an unpleasant mush that caused many to slip as they rushed towards their victory, or death.

Arrows soon rained down upon them, warning the saxons, with soft whizzing sounds, and loud thumps, as their allies were felled. In a meager trice, did the sound of seven sets of hooves rush to their ears. Each Saxon soldier turned in alarm, as swords came running down upon them, slicing into their throats, chests, and faces.

The same means of attack happened more then seven times, before a single Saxon Soldier was left. The man, stumbled towards the gates, glancing back in alarm to see if anyone was after him. None were, the Knights' merely sat astride their horses, eyeing the single man as he flee for his life.

"Let him carry the tale." Arthur said softly, noticing Fen had grabbed for her bow and arrow. She merely glanced at Arthur and nodded softly.

- - -

The battle began again, as the next wave of saxons emerged through the gates in a manner of minutes. The sound of war cries from the woads in the distance, gave Fen a sense of pride that she was working with such beings. She winced slightly as her shoulder began to ache again, this time, it raced down her chest and to her heart, she leaned foreward slightly, and shook her head, trying to bring herself back from the world of pain.

Lancelot glanced at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." she whispered, holding her bastard sword tightly in her palms. Lancelot merely drew his horse closer and prodded at her shoulder, making Fen yelp in pain. "Stop!"

"Your in pain, this is not good, perhaps you should not-"

"What?" She smiled, eyeing him through her cloak. "And let you get all the honor? Never." She spat hoarsely, laughing and quickly sitting up, ignoring the pain that shot through her again. "Come.. we must battle."

The sound of clashing Saxons, with Woads and Knights, hit Fen's ears, and she laughed raucously. However, four saxons made their way to her and Maximus, bringing their shields up, they knocked her from her stallion, causing her to land on her back and gasp for air slightly. However, her sword was still within her left hand, so she quickly righted herself, standing up quickly, and stumbling as she tried to regain her breath.

All in this short time, the four saxons circled her. They knew who she was, oh, Cynric had told them, even described her. They knew her, from the black cloak and the umbratic hood that covered her features.

"Rogue doesn't seem to fiesty eh Dedric? Perhaps, we can 'ave some fun with her, before we give her to Cynric." The first Saxon said, nodding to the third saxon who stood opposite him with Fen in the middle.

Fen shook her head, and wielded her sword in a graceful arch, the men continued to grin, having heard no sound that her sword made contact with them. That was until, the First Saxon gasped slightly, blood beginning to run from his stomache. The second, had blood running from his throat, and the same wounds happened to the other two Saxons. "Yuck.. horny men.. who would have thought."

The battle commensed. Fen rushed throughout the many soldiers, and woad warriors, she even passed by Bors at one point and gave him a soft nod and encouraging smile to ease him up as he battled. The rush was amazing, Fen felt it as it raced through her veins. This was what she lived for, she would never be able to settle down after she was granted freedom, she would probably move about, seeking out lone Saxons, or bandits that just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Fen's sword connected with that of a throat, causing a man to scream loudly, before the scream turned to that of a gurgled cry. She wielded her sword about, causing it to arch once again and slash upwards between the man's legs. He fell foreward, and Fen gracefully side stepped his large body.

It was then she saw him, Cynric, fighting with Woads, and slaying them easily, just as easily as she slay the saxons. She smiled, and she twirled her sword about in her hand, causing it to catch the light, and shine directly through the mass of grey fog and finally upon Cynric's eyes. The man looked up, suddenly aware of Fen, he laughed loudly, and stepped through the churning mass of bodies, towards the woman he had set his desires upon, towards the woman that had dreamt about killing him.

"Finally," Cynric said softly, grinning from ear to ear, causing Fen to raise a brow, and gently cough. "I will enjoy waking in the morning, to your warmth.."

Fen crinkled her nose in disgust, and lifted her stiff, bleeding right hand to the hem of her hood. She pulled it back, to reveal her distaste to Cynric, who only frowned. "Your disgusting."

"Your are beautiful.." His words, hit her hard, and she stumbled slightly, gritting her teeth, and shaking her head.

"What's with you Saxon men? Your all grotesque hogs, that find themselves turned on, by anyone with a sword." She yelled such words, over the loud roar of the battle. "I imagine, you have dreamt of your own men aswell?" She smirked slightly.

Cynric frowned, and gritted his teeth, his appendages gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. "You are fiesty."

She rolled her eyes. "Men. They should get their priorities straight."

Cynric chuckled, before moving closer to her, now, standing a meager meter away. "You know, after we win this battle, this war, I shall have all of your remaining friends, and have them watch, as I make love to you." He smiled, and stepped closer, only to be greeted with the tip of Fen's sword, at the tip of his nose.

"Say, anything like that again, and I'll cut out your tongue, and feed it to-" She stopped herself slightly, and remembered that Marcus no longer could eat her enemies tongues, lips, and eyes.

"What?" Cynric laughed. "Feed it to your dead bird?" He continued to laugh loudly.

"Shut up!" Fen sobbed, her defenses falling as he began to laugh at her companion's passing. She lundged at him, anger overflowing her battle senses, pushing her to the point where her eyes flickered dangerously with her lust for the man's death. Cynric took this to his advantage, and merely managed to dodge her every attack. Apparently, with anger flowing through her veins, she wasn't much of an opponent.

"I thought you aren't suppose to attack in anger.." Cynric yelled as he dodged yet another attack from her bastard sword.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, arching her blade, yet again, and bringing it down a mere inch from his right foot.

"Aah!" He cried, jumping back in shock, at her 'near-hit'.

Fen immediatly lashed out as he took in the new information, about almost loosing his big toe. She planted the tip of her sword into the muddy ground, and put her weight upon the hilt, before lashing out her right foot, and catching Cynric with her foot, causing him to topple over onto his back.

As Fen stood back up, she watched as Cynric tried to catch his wind, but he gasped desperately, and doing such in vein. She grasped the hilt of her weapon and pulled it roughly from the ground, before she stalked over to Cynric..

"You killed," She grasped the hilt of her sword in both her hands, wincing slightly at the pain in her hand and shoulder as she lifted the sword above her head, "my Bird.."

The sound of metal piercing metal rung through Fen's ears. Followed, by silence. She stared at Cynric, who, in turn stared back at her. Both their faces remained neutral as they stared at each other.

It was then, that Lancelot, turned to gaze at Fen and Cynric. Cynric lay upon the ground, sword thrust upwards, and Fen stood above him, sword held over her head as she prepared to kill him. However, she would have been successful, were it not for the large blade that protruded from her lower back, covered in the red vitae, or many others, and her own.

Fen, finally realized what was happening, and gritted her teeth as pain shot throughout her entire body, she let out a shaky breath, that was soon followed by blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. She glanced at Cynric, who was now grinning.

"As..I... said.." She wheezed. "You... killed... my... bird.." She brought the sword down, running the tip through the middle of the man's face. A sickening crunch issued forth from his skull. "Oh.. god.."

Fen fell. She fell and landed beside Cynric, facing the heavens, the fog... She suddenly felt a pressence at her side, and sure enough, soon found herself staring up at Lancelot, who was kneeling beside her, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Fen.. Fen.."

"Yes?" She gasped, more blood bubbling up around her mouth. Lancelot, brought her head up to rest on his lap. Her eyes were, unshielded, and he saw evidence of something she had tried to hide from him. Evidence, which she had denied. Evidence, that assured him of something that he had tried to tell her, he himself felt for her.

"I.. I love you." he said softly. She merely smiled.

"I know." Her hand, gently moved up to caress his cheek, and she smiled, her eyes flickering as her life began to drain..

"Do you love me?" He asked urgently, his voice betraying his desperateness..

"I think you already know the answ-"

A defiant neigh echoed soundlessly amongst the silent battle, as that of knight, closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note **

-cough cough- Wow.. I actually did it after, nearly two weeks! Yes! Anyways, yeah, sorry to break it to you, but Fen just kicked the bucket, joined the angels, clucked with the chickens, croaked.. uh yeah. Anyways, during the last part of the chapter, I listened mostly to Hans Zimmer - We are Free from the Gladiator soundtrack.. -cries- That music really helps with it all.. yeah, anyways, one more chapter! Might even have a different ending if your want!


	10. Magic Indeed

**Disclaimer **I do not own King Arthur, though I wish I owned Lancelot and Tristan -smirks-. Anyways, anything you do not recognize, such as an extra character or two(Like The Rogue Knight, and a Certain Woad that got her captured in the first place) belong to me! Any other beings or characters that you do not recognize also belong to me, or another of which I have asked permission to use the subject! Nor any songs that might appear.

**Author's Notes ** (Hans Zimmer the entire time.. -sighs-)

**The Rogue Knight**

**Chapter Nine: Magic Indeed.**

- - -

Lancelot awoke, when the sound of a soft crooning filtered into his ears. His eyes opened, and he realized he had fallen asleep within the stables of Hadrian's wall. He sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, finding comfort in the simple motion. He glanced about him, finding himself in Maximus' stall. The stallion was staring at Lancelot intently, nostrils flaring now and then as he breathed in deeply.

Lancelot smiled softly, and lifted his hand to the large equine's velvety nose. He soon frowned, and realized, that the horse was stabled next to Tristan's and Dagonet's own horses. The armour of their Knights, hanging behind them on the large oak wall. Lancelot's eyes teared up slightly, and he held Maximus' head in his hands. It was odd, for the Ill tempered stallion allowed him to do such.

"So, Fen wasn't the only to fall.. Tristan as well." The ebony stallion's eyes flickered intensely, and Lancelot blinked, finding himself staring into the occulars of a gray hue. "What the he-" He released Maximus' head, and the stallion snorted in annoyance.

The Knight quickly turned on his heel, and raced from the stables, only to bump into a glum Bors, and Arthur. "I take it you found yourself amongst the three fallen knights garb?" Arthur asked, his eyes searching Lancelot's, who in turn, merely nodded.

"Yes." He said softly.

"We burn them today, and release the horses aswell." Bors added.

- - -

The ceremony was filled with silence. Not a tear was shed. Lancelot, whom had shed enough tears earlier that day, as he sat with Maximus, found himself completely empty inside. Incapable of such, that he found himself slightly hiccuping. Bors, however, did mutter and curse Dagonet for leaving so early, and Arthur sighed heavily at the loss of two perfect scouts. The other knights, mourned for each in turn.

As the bodies burned, no one noticed as the three stallions were led from the stables of Hadrian's wall. They were untacked, unbridled, and given an apple each for their loyalty to their Knights, when their riders had stilled lived. Each Stallion, in turn, turned slightly as the scent of burning flesh and bone touched their nares. First to leave, was Dagonet's stallion, finding himself, rather, disliking the scent. Second, was Tristans stallion, who eyed Tristan's cremating area with a certain annoyance that his rider would not join him, and finally Maximus. The ebony beast, snorted, and tossed his mane once or twice, completely aware that he was to now venture the lands, with only two horses for company, rather then a raven and a woman. The ill tempered stallion turned his gaze to Lancelot, and finally Arthur, before he dipped his head downwards, and then, threw it upwards. One might call such a movement, a bow of appreciation, and it was. In it's own way. Soon, Maximus joined the other Stallions, and they rushed away, their hooves carrying them further and further, until they dissapeared into the nearby forestry.

- - -

_**- Alecto, Son of Marius Honorius, Speaks - **_

The Rogue Knight, once existed. But, no longer. The day when she died, was the day, her honorable return to Arthur, proved to everyone she was not a malicious entity, but, rather someone who had merely found joy in different aspects of life.

Over the years, King Arthur, and his round table of Five Knights, slowly died. Each Knight died before Arthur, their death more honorable then the last. Till, finally, on the day of Arthur's own death bed. No one truely expected to see a herd of equine's waiting patiently outside of the outskirts of Camelot. The herd consisted of twenty mares, and many foals, whilst, their, standing tall and proud in the front, where different Horses. Magic one would say, as they eyed the horses. For, those who had been there the day that the Seven knights stood proud at Arthur's side, might say, that the exact same stallions, stood before. Waiting. Each unchanged, and waiting eagerly for their commanders spirit to arrive in the form of his own, undying horse..

Magic indeed...

- **_Alecto Finishes -_**

_**- - - - **_

**Author's Note: **Weird. yup. Im done! Woot! First Fanfiction That I actually managed to finish! Yes! -dances- anyways. That was incredibley enjoyable. Sorry to all those who thought that Fenaliy shouldn't die! But, I seem to have an obsession with doing such. So if in any future rps, with female characters, that have to do with historical events and stories, then, I warn you now! She has a chance of dying.. -cough- yeah.


End file.
